Uchronist
by Dayan Walker
Summary: El estribillo de esta historia finalmente ha culminado, pero nada ha sido como el verso lo ha dictaminado... ¿así debe ser, o acaso era la desdicha que ya hacía tiempo le persigue? Harry sólo sabía ser con ellos, y ahora es un fantasma cuyo pasado no es más que un emblema. ¡Draco/Harry, por el día internacional del Drarry!
1. Un pasado turbulento

**Nombre:** Uchronist

**Autor (a):** Yo, aunque parezca increíble

**Rating: **M, puede ser

**Palabras:** 3.207, según

**Beta-reader:** no, no tengo, pero hago lo que está a mi alcance para no provocarles a ustedes, amados lectores, convulsiones salvajes.

**Disclaimer:** sí, sí me pertenece. En estos momentos estoy tomando un baño de leche y limpiándome con una toalla hecha a base de grandes verdes… ok no. No me pertenece, jamás sucederá algo así. Se vale soñar.

**N.A:** este es un long fic, bueno, mini long fic que no creo que tenga más de quince caps, y que salió gracias a una imagen que vi por facebook que decía: ¿qué habría sucedido si Draco y Harry hubiesen sido amigos? Ah, y que he querido hacer algo así gracias a que hoy celebramos el día internacional del Drarry. Así que vino a mí la inspiración, y creé una idea que estoy compartiendo con ustedes ahora. Sinceramente espero que les guste.

Ahora, sin más preámbulos, disfruten.

* * *

_**Uchronist**_

**~O~**

Y entonces, se creó la luz.

Los renglones torcidos del reloj comenzaron a girar en otra dirección, ya no apuntaban a su norte. Ellos contaban rítmicamente los latidos débiles de su corazón... La luz se oscureció ante sus ojos.

_Recuerda que morirás. Recuerda que un día morirás._

Ha vencido por fin, como todos esperaban que así fuese. Una vez más, y esperaba sinceramente que ésta fuese la última, ha vencido al Señor Tenebroso, ha culminado con aquel lóbrego capítulo de su existencia y ahora, puede creer fervientemente que su vida jamás será lo que una vez fue o deseó.

Orbes esmeralda que aún permanecen inmóviles a todo, párpados que lentamente se cierran a la luz mortecina del ambiente, sentido del olfato que inhala con parsimonia inhibida la fragancia de su entorno. Abre nuevamente los ojos con suavidad, y ve ahora con más claridad lo que a su alrededor su simple sentido sensorial no puede procesar: su vida, jamás será la misma.

Hay algo en lo que no ha reparado, pero él no presta la debida atención a ello. Eso, es de forma intencional. Su mirada está desesperadamente enfocada en los vestigios de aquel pasado que anteriormente le perseguía constantemente, con ansiedad, con desazón, y ahora ya no es más aquel pasado constante, ahora es el futuro de Harry. Lo que queda de él, más bien.

Lo sabe. Está al tanto de que a su alrededor, externo totalmente a él, y sin embargo íntimamente ligado, está resurgiendo entre las ruinas _algo _que_, _como un ciclón brioso, crea catástrofes en su entorno, sin rozarle en algún momento. Y Harry, en ese preciso instante teme, porque sabe que si tiene la osadía de siquiera ver lo que a su contiguo acaece, dejará de ser lo que una vez fue, y pasará a ser una entidad más de la calamidad que palpa coquetamente con sus suaves dedos la textura de la tela que cubre su hombro, deslizándose por su cuello, lamiendo la piel que su sweater corrompido de aquel líquido vital no cubre, susurrando sumisas palabras absorbentes que advierten un placer insondable y a la vez una desdicha inconmensurable.

Harry Potter se niega a observar los cuerpos, huecos de espíritu alguno, amontonados unos sobre otros que le contemplan, estoicos. Cuencas cuyo color blanquecino vidrioso desnudan su alma e imputan de la desesperación que persiguen a sus almas atormentadas.

Ha ganado por fin, sí, pero ha perdido mucho más.

_Algún día morirás, Potter… y yo no estaré ahí para sostenerte._

Se sacude ante el recuerdo de aquella frase apacible, pero escasamente puede generar una fútil inclinación. En algún momento de aquel último año aquellas palabras le hicieron esbozar una mueca deliberada y un ademán mezquino de absoluta negación. _Él no necesitaba que alguien le sostuviera, _y menos una persona cuyos antecedentes dejaban mucho que desear. En sus labios apenas una mueca algo parecida a una sonrisa atormentada se dibuja en su magullada tez. Una vez más tiembla, la frase repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente como un doloroso mantra que le recuerda constantemente sus pecados. Sigue estremeciéndose, y todo su cuerpo tullido ante las heridas pasadas le recrimina la secuela de los movimientos que sin percatarse crea.

_Y yo no estaré ahí. Nadie lo estará._

Oh, cuán equivocado estaba. Él necesita con perturbada impotencia que alguien sostenga sus tambaleantes pies y sus frenéticos temblores que amenazan con hacerle colapsar en cualquier instante.

Lo necesita, desea que alguien le soporte.

Duele.

El dolor es una sensación amarga, como a la vez un sentimiento atrayente. Existen todo tipo de dolores, pero a la final el sentir siempre es el mismo. No puede con la contradicción de aquel término, y por eso la acepta, pero aun así el dolor sigue ahí, presente, recordándole que apenas puede moverse, avisándole de que aún hay algo de lo que no ha querido percatarse, advirtiéndole que cuando lo vea… _morirá_.

Ha ganado, como también ha perdido. Ha vencido, como también ha sido derrotado. Harry Potter no puede considerar esa batalla una victoria más a la extensa lista de cosas heroicas que ha realizado cuando en su inconsolable dolor, los ojos de aquellos que confiaron plenamente en él le siguen vislumbrado, burlándose, acusándole… deseando intensamente que caiga de rodillas y que con él sucumba a sus hombros todo el peso de los errores cometidos.

Y en ese momento, en ese preciso instante en donde sus orbes esmeraldas parpadean con suavidad apesadumbrada, contemplando por fin todo lo que la guerra dejó: desdicha, desconsuelo, miseria y, sobre todo, incontables muertes las cuales entre ellas la familia sentimental que le había acogido, yace apaciblemente sobre la pila de montones y montones de cuerpos cuyos párpados resecos aún siguen abiertos. Le ven, y Harry Potter sabe que en ese justo segundo un relámpago alumbra el cielo, cubriendo de cárdeno las inmensidades.

Todo se quiebra a su alrededor, todo lo que ignoraba, todos los recuerdos que se reflejan en el cristal opaco de su mente y que él no quería aceptar violan la tonalidad de sus ojos gema y recubren el verde de un azabache desolador.

Los sonidos, antes amordazados en un silencio ensordecedor en su propia comprensión, ahora le gritan al oído con estridente desgarro. Le acusan una y otra vez la desdicha que consumen sus espíritus, y Harry no es capaz de soportar la culpa que le embarga, la desesperación que le asfixia, y solloza grandes lágrimas que desgarran con ímpetu su alma angustiada.

Le ha ganado al ser que había hecho de su vida un absoluto caos, pero también ha perdido lo más importante que hacía su existencia una expresión digna de ser mencionada. Ha corrompido su nombre, y su pasado.

Corrupto es aquel que yace sollozando violentamente frente a la pila de los residuos sin alma que una vez fue su vida anterior. Culpa que le embarga; desesperación que le abruma. No puede arremeter contra el dolor y le da la bienvenida gustosamente. Es allí donde se percata plenamente de la contradicción que rodea a esa sensación abrumante. Su dolor, su desdicha, la adversidad que con tanto ahínco quiso borrar ahora esta misma ha manchado con tinta los recuerdos más preciados que tenía.

Empañado está el cristal. Por más que lo limpia, no puede ver más allá de aquellas memorias que una y otra vez le mascullan acusadoras frases a su oído. Sólo él, en ese desolado lugar, puede oírlas, puede olerlas, puede sentirlas.

_Nadie podrá sostenerte._

No está consciente del tiempo que ha permanecido hecho un ovillo cerca de esos cuerpos. La fría plataforma de piedra llena de los restos de una batalla librada, informan en su tierra con un leve temblor la tormenta que se avista imponente en el horizonte, mas no le importa. Se ha acostumbrado al dolor, a las lágrimas que sus ojos no dejan de derramar y siente que es incapaz de quedarse completamente seco, mucho menos de incorporarse y buscar el refugio instintivo que comunica la parte coherente de su cerebro; eso, tampoco le interesa. Ha perdido la resolución, y ha perdido su nombre.

Sin embargo, eso es lo que él desea con fervor. Él no merece ser llamado Harry Potter, héroe del mundo mágico. Nunca había querido aquella pesada carga, pero ahora que irónicamente sí la necesitaba, éste poder conferido le abandona, así como traiciona a su alma, así como él desecha a su familia caída. No ha sido de forma deliberada, lo sabe, aunque también sabe que no debe esperar conocer muchas cosas.

Sabe que no debe saber. Ya no es más _"el héroe", "el vencedor"_. Nunca lo ha sido; sólo un ser humano. Pero ¿y ahora? Ahora no es nada. Harry Potter ha dejado de ser, porque así lo ha querido. Su magia ya no es más un soporte de la fuerza que poseía, su pasado ya abandonó en el umbral de aquellos recuerdos devastadores, y su futuro quiere desaparecer de las memorias actuales que sus orbes esmeraldas continuamente reproducen.

Y entonces, en ese momento decidió acurrucarse en el seno cálido de la muerte.

¿Qué pueden esperar de alguien que una vez más le fue arrebatado todo? ¿Quién puede brindarle sosiego a quien ya no es más un nombre, sino un objeto de burla de su pasado que tan sólo ansía el perdón negado?

¿Podría existir nuevamente, podría… _volver a ser_?

Las inmensidades lloran lágrimas carmesí, los relámpagos cárdenos quebrantan los cielos nublados.

Hubo un albor pálido que penetró los cielos oscurecidos y abrieron el vasto vacío gris que ahora retumbaba desgarradoramente a los oídos de aquellos que aún vivían el caos. Todos los supervivientes abrieron los ojos, observaron hipnotizados a la luminaria plateada que se abría imponente, y la desesperanza luchó contra aquella luz que penetraba insistentemente los espíritus derrotados.

Se abren las puertas del alma; las sombras una vez más pasean y cuchichean a su alrededor ante las desgracias que acarrean tras sí. El candil refulgente no dejó de irradiar, tan sutil como una pluma oscilada por el viento se deslizó entre los vestigios del pasado, las construcciones devastadas, los cuerpos caídos, las almas sollozantes…, y se dispersó, centellando.

Harry Potter lo único que pudo ver y sentir antes de sucumbir al anhelado sueño eterno fue un cálido aliento que le susurró una sinfonía que trajo quietud a su ser, que llevó paz a la tormenta interior, y supo en ese instante que el término _"existencia"_ no sería corrompido esta vez.

* * *

Muchos sueños fueron vividos a partir de ese entonces, los viejos recuerdos, las antiguas memorias… Aquellos letargos y viajes de las infinitas vidas que transcurrieron parecieron durar una eternidad sosegadas ante las líneas emergentes del tiempo. Unas perecieron y otras lograron su cometido al final del camino.

Era aún de madrugada cuando las primerizas chispas del alba penetraron con parsimoniosa suavidad la tela de seda oscura que cubría la morada de los cristales que ahora bañados en luz, reflejan rayos solares del pronto amanecer, multiplicándose en colores, y alumbrando vivazmente una habitación que hasta ese momento estaba en penumbras.

Se removió con disgusto en la cama que ocupa, debido al poco espacio que tiene. Arguye que alguien ha inundado la colcha con excesivas almohadas para que no se caiga estúpidamente, o han obstruido parte su puesto y le han dejado la orilla. Recuerda que su cama siempre ha sido lo suficientemente espaciosa como para ser cómoda, y ésta en donde habita ahora parece ser del mismo ancho. Frunce un poco el ceño, mas no abre los ojos ya que la somnolencia aún le acobija con profundidad, y él es incapaz de moverse un centímetro más allá de esa extraña pero confortante posición que ha adoptado.

Doblega un poco sus piernas, y un peso cálido se asienta en su espalda, amoldándose contra su cuerpo flexionado, y un lánguido brazo le rodea hasta reposar completamente su peso en su abdomen. Vuelve a fruncir el ceño, esta vez con más profundidad. Sinceramente, no recuerda haber dormido con alguien, porque ahora sabe que es un "alguien" y no un "algo", y aunque hubiese preferido que fuese lo segundo, no puede evitar preguntarse quién es la persona que ha penetrado las defensas del hechizo que colocó la noche anterior y que resguarda a mirones con malas intenciones… Un suspiro ahogado lame la piel desnuda de su cuello, y no puede evitar estremecerse.

_Cuando mueras, yo no estaré ahí para sostenerte. Nadie lo estará._

Es ahí donde recuerda finalmente. No todo, pero sí lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos en medio de esa oscuridad intencionada. Su escasa visión nublada apenas le permite entrever las penumbras que le rodean, pero de igual forma parpadea con ansiedad, y no puede evitar un balbuceo bajo y ahogado.

Recuerdos, muerte y desolación. Cuerpos sin espíritus apilados unos sobre otros que le observan y le señalan. La muerte le acaricia con suavidad y le niega el sosiego anhelado. Convulsiona inevitablemente, tiembla ante el horror de las memorias que violan su mente y la someten a ese terror irreal, pero que sabe que es tan real como el hecho de que ahora esté con vida cuando justamente deseó lo contrario.

—Harry… —una voz suave, levemente reconocible susurra a sus espaldas y Harry se vuelve peso muerto en aquella cama, los recuerdos aún azotándole con crueldad.

Un sollozo escapa de su cavidad, tan quedo que apenas se escuchó, pero eso a él poco puede importarle. Le importa saber que está con vida, que ha sobrevivido, y se odia inmensamente por haberse librado una vez más de las manos de la muerte. Sigue temblando, y sus hipidos suben dos notas al percatarse que aquella persona le sigue llamando, murmurando palabras de confort aún cuando no sepa qué le sucede, aún cuando Harry esté enteramente consciente de que jamás podrá ser consolado.

—Harry, escúchame, has tenido una pesadilla —vuelve a murmurar, y le abraza con fuerza, acariciando su espalda—. Nada es real —afirma, pero Harry no le cree ni un ápice. Siempre ha odiado las mentiras.

Se encoge más en la colcha, enterrando su rostro compungido en la almohada que abraza con desesperación. No existen palabras para explicar la desolación que padece, y no necesita que un extraño le susurre falsas frases de aliento o serenidad cuando sabe perfectamente que todo está perdido, que por más que Voldemort haya sido vencido definitivamente, nada podrá regresarles de las manos de la muerte a sus familiares, a Ron o a Hermione. Ni siquiera a Ginny. Muchísimo menos a Teddy.

Un nuevo sollozo amenaza con desgarrarle el torso. Gruesas lágrimas afligidas bajan por sus mejillas, mas no le afecta la patética imagen que ahora pueda estar dando, porque nada podrá revivir a su mejor amigo o amiga, mucho menos a su adorable ahijado.

_Nadie_ sostendrá jamás sus piernas desfallecidas.

Nadie.

Luego de unos minutos, los sollozos han cesado a hipidos entrecortados, y a lo lejos puede escuchar un suave suspiro paciente. Pareciera como si la otra persona estuviese conteniéndose verdaderamente de no gritarle, pero aquello no dura mucho, lo siguiente que escuchó, si no fue un grito, entonces no supo qué demonios fue.

— ¡Harry James Potter, en este preciso instante dejas de comportarte como un bebé, demonios! —le gritaron perfectamente cerca de su oído, cosa que le perturbó aparte de que le hizo sobresaltar de la cama—. ¡Eso no es un comportamiento digno! —halaron los cubrecama en el proceso, y como consecuencia salió disparado de los doseles que recubren, cayendo sobre el frio piso de piedra, levemente alarmado.

Por un doloroso instante pensó que se trataba de Hermione que había perdido la paciencia y ahora se presentaba para darle un largo sermón sobre lo infantil que estaba siendo y el patético comportamiento que estaba dando. Aquel pensamiento casi le hizo soltar un suspiro tembloroso, porque sabía que eso jamás sucedería, sin embargo, no le importa que lo que viese fuese un verdadero producto de su imaginación, porque después de todo nada más tendría qué perder.

Pero aquello lo descartó rápidamente cuando dio una vista panorámica al lugar.

Eso era algo ya instintivo en él, hacer el debido reconocimiento, y puede que estuviese casi ciego, porque tuvo que enfocar su vista con desesperación para tratar de ver lo que realmente sus orbes nubladas contemplan: estaba en una habitación de Hogwarts, de eso no tenía duda alguna… ¿pero cuál?

Está casi ciego, eso sí, pero reconoce perfectamente el diseño de Hogwarts. Siete años ha vivido dentro de sus gruesas paredes arcaicas quienes protegen y callan infinitos secretos. Harry Potter conoce Hogwarts, y es precisamente por ello que comienza a preguntarse si está lo suficientemente desequilibrado como para creer que aún está protegido allí, que la guerra aún no ha iniciado verdaderamente y que aquellos recuerdos lejanos y desoladores tal vez sean alguna especie de extraña visión, de esas que muchas veces Voldemort utilizó para manipularle y entonces…

Gimió nuevamente ante la sorpresa y la pausa que tuvo que padecer el hilo de sus pensamientos al percatarse del usual frio metálico en su rostro. Era una sensación que extrañaba, la de sus lentes apoyados fielmente a su rostro. Suspiró agradecido cuando obtuvo la ansiada visión gracias a los cristales, y ésta vez pudo enfocarse mejor en su cometido: escanear nuevamente en dónde diablos estaba metido ahora. Si era un producto de su irreparable desequilibro, pues bienvenido sea.

Pero nada de lo que él pensó que sucedería pasó. Hermione no estaba ahí para sermonearle, y no reconocía aquellos aposentos, pero sí estaba en Hogwarts, mas no en su casa. Un vistazo le hizo darse cuenta de los inconfundibles colores fríos que decoran los barrotes de los doseles y los cuadros de caoba oscuro que componen los marcos. No eran tonalidades cálidas, pero tampoco lo suficientemente oscuras como para ponerle en guardia. Más bien son… ¿elegantes? Tal vez aquel término se le adecúa más.

— ¿Y bien? Ahora me dirás qué mosco te picó, Harry.

Un peso frio se acentuó en la boca de sus entrañas. Aquella voz… aquel tono, ese acento inconfundible. ¿Cómo no pudo percatarse antes?

Mansamente giró su rostro. La lentitud era exasperante, pero aquello no le importó. Si estaba tan desequilibrado como así teme, entonces no estaba vivo sino… Posó sus orbes esmeraldas en el individuo que sentado en la cama de la que fue tirado. El peso en su estomago se acentuó como concreto, endureciéndolo todo.

Los recuerdos, aquellas memorias pasadas, esas pesadillas sobre guerra, destrucción y muerte pasaron a segundo lugar cuando al que vio sentado con el entrecejo fruncido y un rostro que expresaba de todo menos complacencia se mostró ante sí, expectante.

— ¿Y bien?

Y Harry en ese instante desprendió todo el aire que tenía contenido, su rostro transformándose en la viva imagen de la incredulidad, llena de sorpresa y estupefacción.

No estaba vivo, de eso tenía certeza, pero tampoco sabe dónde demonios está.

— _¿Malfoy?_

* * *

Podría considerarse prólogo, pero no creo que ese sea el nombre adecuado… no lo sé. Dejémosle en que es el primer capítulo, así no se confundirán y no me confundiré yo (?). Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte sinceramente, y si no bueno… reviews comentando lo horrible que es no estaría mal, aunque las críticas constructivas son más bienvenidas.

Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo si así lo desean. Bye~


	2. Argumentos injustificables

**N.A: **hola hermosa gente, disculpen por mi larga ausencia, pero es que estoy de viaje. Soy toda jarcor por actualizar el fic en una casa llena de niños y personas que dicen ser mi familia. Son agradables. Bueno, en fin, acá traigo el capítulo número dos de esta confusa historia. En este segmento tendremos a un Harry emo —¿cuándo no?—, pero no teman, pronto entrarán en sintonía y comprenderán el motivo y las divagaciones de nuestro chico en cuestión. Disfruten el cap. Por cierto, pido muchas disculpas por la ortografía y eso... acá en esta casa desconocida apenas me dejan corregir.

Ya saben, el _Potterverso_ nunca, nunca me pertenecerá. Draco ya se fuese casado con Harry y Scorpius sería hijo de ambos. El primero de muchos.

* * *

_**Uchronist**_

_**~O~**_

_**Capítulo 2**_ — Argumentos injustificables

Escocia hoy estornuda invierno en sus entrañas, y Hogwarts desde el cielo parece una mancha difusa que se percibe rodeada de neblina. Tan sólo un poco de nieve recubre en cada uno de sus antiguos pilares gruesos, llenos de humedad y flores aéreas que se entrelazan entre las hendiduras del antaño concreto.

La estación es invierno; como tal, hace el frio suficiente para mantenerse cálido entre las sábanas de su cama, los doseles perfectamente cerrados con unos cuantos hechizos de calentamiento, y como complemento final, una taza humeante de chocolate caliente. Eso sería algo sumamente perfecto.

No obstante, esa no es la situación actual de Harry, quien aún en su auto impuesto letargo, sigue de culo sentado en el helado suelo, completamente desnudo. Bueno, es falso; pero siente que su pijama es algo que en definitiva él no usaría, al menos no con una tela tan delgada, casi parece seda, mejor dicho: es seda. Eso no es algo que emplee, pero tampoco es como si en ese momento le importara realmente el estar desnudo o usar ropa completa e indudablemente snob, porque, hay algo muy importante que le mantiene fuera de sintonía momentáneamente.

Sin reparar enteramente en su exterior, no se percata de que hay invierno en Escocia y que hoy algunas personas deben morirse de frio, porque Harry no lo siente en su carne. Al menos no es esa clase de frio, sino el viento gélido de la muerte acariciándole el cuello, diciéndole que aún sigue vivo, que su pesadilla no ha terminado y que debe temer a los días venideros, porque no será sencillo.

En su interior, la impresión de seguir vivo —de alguna bizarra forma—, todavía seguía bullendo como caldero a punto de hacer explosión. Da la impresión de que Neville en ese momento está haciendo una extraña combinación de sustancias de dudosa procedencia y Snape parece palidecer de la cólera. Eso, hace tres años le hubiese parecido gracioso, y sentido pena por su amigo de igual forma. Pero asocia la forma asquerosa del caldero, de cómo burbujeaba lentamente haciendo pequeñas explosiones de espumas y luego, simplemente un desastre colosal: se siente exactamente igual; mas eso comparado a lo que ahora percibe debido a la non grata imagen que se presenta ante sí en forma de un indeseado individuo, por lo menos hasta ese instante, no es algo que pueda superar de momento.

Si alguien hace tres años le hubiese dicho a Harry que hoy, a esas horas de la mañana donde Escocia expele invierno y es instintivo que esté arropado y no en el suelo como un perro desgraciado, pudiese estar compartiendo habitación —por no decir cama porque Harry aún está traumado por ello—, definitivamente lo consideraría un jodido desequilibrado por tal mentira. Pero no es una mentira, Harry está conmocionado, y con toda la razón del mundo, pues el mismísimo Draco Malfoy había estado durmiendo con él hasta en ese momento y aquello bueno, no era.

— ¿Y bien? —demandó una respuesta, enarcando una ceja en su dirección. Harry no pudo responder en aquel momento, y el otro dio un bufido exasperado—. No me digas que fue una simple pesadilla de esas que te estaban dando al inicio de clases, porque no me lo creo.

—Yo…

Nada, su mente en blanco yace. No puede conectar su cerebro debidamente a su lengua, y decir que está bastante sorprendido, es quedarse corto, por no decir traumado, porque esa palabra es bastante profunda, pero realmente está shockeado con todo esto, con la nueva información que recibe y una sensación vaga de familiaridad inexplicable…

Tal vez… quizá está en el lugar ese donde van los pecadores. Los _muggles_ hablan mucho de ese sitio, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí: el infierno! Está en el jodido infierno y Draco es su verdugo o alguna clase de eterno castigo porque no concibe como dos enemigos naturales como las fuerzas de un huracán y un tsunami pueden estar juntos en sana convivencia, compartiendo la misma cama como si aquello fuese tan normal y familiar como las bromas y los secretos que compartía con Ron.

Lo peor, el chico en cuestión parecía tener la osadía de llamarle por su nombre de pila y tratarle como si de cualquier trapo se tratase, porque esa sentada de culo que se dio contra el suelo no fue como la caricia de una pluma, sino como el tablazo que una vez le dio Fred en tercero.

La sensación familiar crece como un peso hueco en su abdomen, como si el sentir de algo faltante fuese más desesperante que nunca. No es un peso protervo o incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. Aquella familiaridad le desquicia completamente ya que no halla el recuerdo adecuado. Su cabeza es una bruma licuada de memorias, de sus evocaciones donde un pasado le persigue y un presente que le agobia ante la certeza de que apenas puede tener reminiscencia alguna le turba. ¿Cómo sería su futuro de seguir este camino escurridizo?

Definitivamente no es algo que pudiese esperar como bueno.

Tal vez si piensa detenidamente cómo se siente, una palabra surge en su mente como la piedra que se hunde en el fondo del lago, mas los pequeños pedruscos adheridos a éste como un conjunto de algo grande resurgen, y crea ondas. El término rutina es algo a lo que Harry estaba acostumbrado en los siete años escolares de Hogwarts: rutina de ir cada sábado a las cinco y treinta de la tarde al entrenamiento de Quidditch; rutina de ir los viernes a Hogsmeade para tomar cerveza de mantequilla con Seamus, Dean y Ron, bromear sobre las estupideces que más le hacían reír; rutina era estar con Hermione y Ron en la sala común y hablar de las trivialidades que más le gustaban, y en algunos momentos se les unía Ginny sentándose en su regazo, abrazándole y murmurándole palabras a su oído con el firme propósito de incomodar su mejor amigo. Frases que él ya no recuerda.

Rutina para Harry era sinónimo de felicidad. Sin embargo ahora le irrita, le incomoda. Es una sensación que se hace fuerte, más cuando está con aquel chico que siempre ha sido su némesis, y no puede soportarla por el simple hecho de estar en plena concordancia con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Todo él le irrita debido a que está consciente de que ha olvidado algo a causa de sus memorias pasadas, y sabe, sabe que es algo importante. Le ayudaría a deducir por qué está ahí con ese individuo, durmiendo juntos, compartiendo más que calor.

El término rutina ha dejado de ser felicidad para Harry. Ahora es incertidumbre, olvido, desconsuelo, y sobre todo: aprensión.

En sus cavilaciones meditaba la sensación de familiaridad tan cercana y a la vez desconocida._ Rutina, qué palabra tan carente._ Pero rutina era aquello que siempre le había ayudado a sobrellevar las injurias. Era una buena palabra hasta que cayó en esa situación. Su cabeza no es más que un panal de abejas zumbando todas a la vez, y necesita poner orden como la abeja reina —rey— comanda sus pelotones, para así comprender un poquito por qué coño está ahí, por qué está en el mismo eje de espacio que Malfoy y por qué demonios aún no se han matado a hechizos, como mínimo.

Quizá cavilar a profundidad no fue lo correcto. Conoce la fama que tiene Malfoy, y sabe que la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes por lo que no se sorprendió cuando fue maniatado como un muñeco y alzado con insultante facilidad hacia la cama de regreso, sin embargo, exclamó sorpresivamente. Tuvo que hacer una obligada pausa a su fila de perturbadas inquieres.

Iba a replicarle unos cuantos insultos por tratarle de aquella forma, pero notó inmediatamente que Malfoy cerraba los doseles y murmuraba con su varita, que no sabe de dónde coño salió, unos cuantos hechizos de protección lo suficientemente fuertes como para que Harry los hubiese notado en su canal mágico. Frunció el ceño, y abrió la boca para protestar, pero calló rápidamente cuando aquellas orbes grises se posaron sobre su persona, viéndole durante varios segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

Harry no logró descifrar la emoción que bailó tras sus ojos con inusitada persuasión. Quiso acercarse y saber qué pensaba, pero sabe que no funciona de esa forma.

—Harry —dijo finalmente Malfoy, invadiendo el espacio personal de éste como si aquello fuese lo primero que hiciera todas las mañanas.

Para Harry fue inevitable el rechazar rotunda y contundentemente a Malfoy. Se arrastró sobre la colcha y pegó su dorso en el espaldar de madera de la cama, pero aun así él no se amedrentó ni un poco, más bien se acercó a él, flexionó sus piernas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos con tanta confianza que a Harry se le nubló la mente, y boqueó como un pez negándose a creer lo que ve.

—M-m-malfoy —tartamudeó, bastante patético debió admitir, pero es que aquello era increíble.

¿Quién coño le iba a decir que ahora Malfoy se le sienta de esa forma deliberada en sus piernas y lo hace con tanta confianza que le aterra? Si le hubiesen soltado aquella estupidez, seguramente un _Expelliarmus _no hubiese sido suficiente.

Draco frunció el ceño, mucho más que las veces anteriores, y le vio alzar la varita apuntándole sin miramientos.

—Tú no eres Harry —sentenció, apuntándole sin titubear, y Harry desde que había despertado en aquel lugar no había experimentado el pánico. Estaba claramente desprotegido—. ¿Quién demonios eres? —exigió, y se acercó más a sí, su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Estaba jodidamente perdido. Más que eso, Draco Malfoy, hijo de dos mortífagos en potencia con una racha de maldiciones tan oscuras que el mismísimo Voldemort temería de no ser porque el bastardo ya de por sí era lo suficientemente peligroso como para joderle toda una vida, venía y le amenazaba dispuesto a lanzarle un maleficio. Pero él es distinto, bueno _distinto _es una palabra noble. Tal vez no tan torcido como los demás magos de su clase. Mas sabe que es lo suficientemente malicioso como para joderle sólo porque dijo su apellido y no su nombre como tal vez en alguna otra ocasión habrá escuchado. Para mal de Malfoy, él no era el Harry que siempre había dicho su nombre de pila.

Ni siquiera sabe quién es, mucho menos qué recuerdos en realidad son suyos. Está verdaderamente confundido, pero debe darle una respuesta inmediata a ese individuo. Respiró profundo, sus orbes esmeraldas observando las grises; de alguna forma, obviando donde aquel chico está sentado.

—Harry Potter —dijo con seguridad.

Pudo apreciar como por primera vez en su vida la faceta de soy un jodido niño bonito y mimado, se fragmenta ante sus ojos y únicamente era Draco, para gran asombro de Harry era sencillamente Draco, sin apellido. Un Draco bastante preocupado por quién sabe qué, y aquello le hizo pensar seriamente qué carajo estaba haciendo antes de que su esencia llegara la noche anterior.

Draco Malfoy dudaba en si hechizarle o lanzársele encima, y Harry esperaba pacientemente con el alma en vilo que se le quitara de sí para huir lo más rápido a la torre de _Gryffindor_ y refugiarse en algún lugar que fuese conocido para él.

—Mientes —fue lo que susurró, bastante bajo y quedo. Estaba dudoso, Harry lo podía ver con facilidad porque ya Draco Malfoy no era una máscara inmutable, sino un chico que preguntaba por la legitimidad de su amigo-lo-que-sea.

—Lo soy —espetó. Ya le estaba comenzando a molestar que Draco le refutara como si le conociese de toda la vida.

Tal vez lo que más le irrita es que Malfoy tiene razón.

—No, no lo eres —negó con la cabeza, mechones rubios, pálidos como la nieve agitándose levemente ante la oscilación. Volvió a alzar su cabeza, posó sus orbes grises en sí y en ellos vio un temor insondable, como si se negase a creer que aquello sucediera. Harry pensaba lo mismo—. Harry, en todos estos años, jamás me ha llamado por el apellido —dijo con fervor, aunque entre líneas la inseguridad fuese palpable.

Harry estaba irritado, aquel Malfoy no le gustaba. Sabe que es humano, que es obvio que pueda sentir esas emociones, pero le irrita en sobremanera que pasee todo su sentir como si de un desfile se tratara. ¿Qué pasaba con el Malfoy imperturbable que le devolvía todos los insultos? ¿Con el Malfoy que no se dejaba amedrentar por nada ni nadie?

Quizá lo que le molesta es que aquel Draco Malfoy le conceda la oportunidad única de confiar plenamente en él todas esas sensaciones, sentimientos y emociones que sólo un Malfoy le cedería a su persona más cercana, y Harry no podía hacer nada para devolverle el golpe de gracia, porque sería injusto hacer algo en una situación así.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Negarle rotundamente que en todos esos años que han estado liándose a hechizos mutuamente, jamás Harry le ha llamado por su nombre? El apellido Malfoy sale de sus labios con resentimiento, ira, desdén y lástima, pero jamás saldría su nombre, mucho menos con aquel cariño que Draco Malfoy se empeña en traslucir implícitamente entre las pequeñas oraciones que apenas han compartido.

Por muy estúpido que suene, Harry no puede decirle algo así. No puede quebrar su esperanza o ese sentimiento de cariño que ahora deja entrever en la profundidad de sus orbes grises. Es bastante molesto, tanto, que el viejo Malfoy hubiese sido más fácil de sobrellevar.

_Por todos los dioses, aquello era una maldita tortura. Acaba de aceptar que prefiere al viejo Draco que a éste que no sabe qué hacer con él._

Hizo una breve pausa a sus pensamientos, ahora cavilando seriamente: ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Cuál verdad? No puede venir simplemente y exponer que es un Harry que ha venido de algún lugar donde sólo había miseria y muerte. Está claro que le meterían en San Mungo a la primera oportunidad, y Draco por muy devoto que sea a él, no le creería. No puede decir lo que él considera su verdad.

Si bien ha leído libros sobre viajes y cosas así aún creyendo que eso es mentira, sabe que si suelta algo, todo podría cambiar y no sabe cómo podría eso repercutir en su futuro.

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó sus labios, bueno, no podría ser peor de lo que ahora está.

—Ma-… Draco —titubeó, suspirando. Bien, era el primer paso, ya dijo su nombre y no murió en el primer intento. Vio como alzaba su cabeza y sus orbes se posaban sobre él, levemente esperanzadas. Casi se atraganta con su saliva—. Draco —lo repitió, para acostumbrarse obviamente; mas no pudo hacerlo, el muy estúpido no ayudaba con aquella sonrisa tonta que revoloteaba en sus ojos y apenas llegaban a sus labios levemente. Le estaba asustando.

Necesitaba decirle algo, aquella tensión en el ambiente era pesada. Malfoy se estaba aproximando mucho, y le estaba incomodando. De ser alguna mujer pudo haber gritado, ya que la sensación de acoso era mayor cada vez que aquel individuo se acercaba. Necesita decir algo, _cualquier estupidez._

—Pesas —soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió, y funcionó, porque se alejó lo suficiente como para permitirle respirar con tranquilidad, pero el muy bastardo no se quitó de encima.

—No mientas, tú pesas más que yo —habló por fin, y esa conversación se desvió del tema principal con tanta facilidad, que por fin pudo respirar. Draco Malfoy ya dejaría de molestar con que si es Harry o no.

Pero Harry no puede cantar victoria todavía. Draco es lo bastante suspicaz como para sospechar hasta de sí mismo, y él debe andar alerta. Odia andar alerta con alguien que se autonombró su persona de confianza sin pedirle permiso primeramente. Iba a ser molesto teniéndole a sol y sombra.

— ¿Y bien? —nuevamente habló Draco, sacándole de sus cavilaciones—. Aún no me dices si eres Harry.

Se le veía bastante relajado, y eso le irritó.

—Creo habértelo dicho ya —masculló, frunciendo el ceño.

—En realidad no —murmuró, acercándose nuevamente, sus orbes jamás apartándose de su mirada—. ¿Cómo puedo saber que eres _mi _Harry y no cualquier idiota que quiera imitarle? —preguntó en un susurro quedo.

Parecía que siseara, y no quería admitirlo, pero Malfoy destilaba misterio tras aquellas preguntas y movimientos oscilatorios. Volvió a tragar saliva, la molestia abandonado su cuerpo y sustituyéndola por nerviosismo.

— ¿Cómo puedo saber yo que no estás confundido y crees saber conocerme? —contraatacó con una pregunta que le daría en el orgullo a Malfoy, pero aquello le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

Funcionó. Malfoy estaba desconcertado, su rostro parecía la viva imagen de la indignación.

— ¿Cómo? —su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal, parecía tener problemas para respirar.

Pero Harry se agarró de allí.

—Te dije: ¿cómo puedes estar seguro?

— ¡Te conozco más que esos pendejos que te admiran! ¡Te conozco como nadie! —exclamó, viéndose sinceramente ultrajado. Harry se maldijo por sentir remordimiento.

Intentaría no dejarse amedrentar por esa mirada.

—Si me conoces… ¿por qué dudas de mí? —preguntó, y la pregunta sonó sincera, porque quería saber cómo Malfoy logró entrever entre el Harry que está ahora ahí, y el que cree saber que es su yo verdadero.

Le sostuvo la mirada por un tiempo, esperando que Malfoy terminara con su escena de indignación y le respondiera. Pero se veía perturbado, como si le hubiesen dado en una tecla especialmente dolorosa.

—Porque Harry tiene cuatro años que no me llama por mi apellido, sólo hace cuando está molesto —explicó, viéndole de soslayo. No parecía una respuesta convincente—. ¿Estás molesto?

Harry respondió automáticamente.

—No estoy molesto.

Y se maldijo porque Draco Malfoy se veía tan aliviado y tan feliz aunque apenas se pudiese notar en su rostro, pero era un semblante libre de cualquier indicio Malfoy-yo-soy-imperturbable.

— ¿Pero entonces por qué coño me llamaste así? —preguntó, viéndose verdaderamente confundido, no desconfiado.

Silencio, ¿ahora qué coño le diría? Ya se había hecho esa pregunta antes y la respuesta no era la más favorable. Ni siquiera sabe qué hace ahí, o qué es él, o de dónde proviene, o si está en un pasado, porque está en un pasado, ¿pero acaso pertenece a él? Definitivamente no. ¿Qué coño hace ahí, con él, de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, por qué demonios con Draco-némesis de Harry-Malfoy?

—Yo…

—Utilizaré la _Legeremancia_ si no sueltas todo —amenazó.

Harry se acobardó visiblemente. No tiene nada de experiencia con la _Oclumancia_. Pero luego recordó algo gracias a esa insignificante palabra. Surgió del estanque de sus recuerdos, como si fuese algo instintivo, trajo a colación una memoria de ese pasado que pareciera pertenecer a él, pero es enteramente de aquel mundo, de aquel cuerpo que ahora habita de forma imprudente.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Tú no sabes hacer correctamente _Legeremancia_ —afirmó, y cantó victoria en su interior cuando la mirada amenazante de Malfoy tambaleaba.

Pero no duró mucho.

—No importa, tengo _Veritaserum_ y te obligaré a tragarlo te guste o no —sentenció, cruzándose de brazos, su varita sosteniéndola peligrosamente en su mano.

—No puedes hacer eso —dijo Harry automáticamente—. Es ilegal —murmuró, y se sorprendió aún más cuando Malfoy rió con suavidad. Una risita burlona, pero no iba dirigida especialmente a él, sino a la situación inverosímil.

—Por Merlín, Harry —dijo Draco con retintín, los vestigios de la risa anterior revoloteando en sus labios—, no pareces un _Slytherin_.

Anteriormente Harry jamás se había percatado de lo natural que son las sonrisas de Malfoy cuando está en confianza. Daba la sensación de que se olvidaba completamente de que hace cinco minutos sospechaba abiertamente de su persona, y ahora le trata con la debida confianza. No lo entiende, pero tampoco le importó sentarse a cavilar en ello cuando Draco, oh impertinente y odiado Draco, dijo lo que dijo como si fuese un orgullo universal.

— ¿Qué? — La voz de Harry subió dos tonos, la manzana de Adán apenas visible en su cuello bajaba y subía con dificultad dolorosa.

— ¿Qué de… _qué_? —inquirió receloso, volviendo el ceño fruncido a sus pálidas cejas.

Pero Harry ya no escuchaba, ya no estaba nervioso por la cercanía de su enemigo, mucho menos de los sentimientos encontrados que eso implicaba ante las memorias fusionadas con su pasado. Era tan extraño, tan peculiar. Casi podría reírse con histeria de no ser porque su shock es tal que apenas su mente puede recrear una y otra vez la misma frase anteriormente escuchada. Una palabra dolorosamente marcada en sus cavilaciones como un sello a rojo vivo.

_Slytherin, casa de las serpientes desconfiadas. Un Slytherin. _

Pareciera como si el destino se burlara de él, le sedujera un momento haciéndole creer que nada podría ser peor que estar en un sitio donde sus memorias son distorsionadas y que su enemigo duda de él y a la vez es algo importante de su vida. Cuando por fin cree que nada puede ser más abominable, viene aquel individuo cuya existencia puede importarle menos, y le dice claramente que es un _Slytherin_.

_Slytherin_, una serpiente verde y plateada, recelosa, desconfiada...

Ese nombre parece ser objeto de sus pesadillas, dueño de sus sueños y autor de sus injurias. Slytherin.

—Un _Slytherin_ —murmuró para sí, olvidando que su enemigo jurado aún sospecha de él, que quiere sacarle la verdad obligado.

—Exacto —espetó Draco.

Fue inevitable dar un respingo ante el tono de su voz recelosa. Salió de sus cavilaciones tormentosas, posando su mirada esmeralda que tras aquellos cristales empañados se ven desorbitadas, borrosas. Malfoy le vio, sosteniéndole la mirada largamente, volviendo a ser imperturbable y Harry no reparó en el hecho de cuánto le turba verle así, sin un ápice de emoción. Draco suspiró, masajeándose las sienes.

—Si no me dices qué mierda te sucede, te lo sacaré con _Veritaserum. _Me importa tres cojones si te molestas conmigo —una vez más Malfoy amenazó, y esta vez sí era verdad. Harry sentía que se hacía pequeño cada vez.

Boqueó, asustado. Malfoy ni siquiera reparó en cuántas emociones surcaron por la tez de Harry porque estaba preparando el encantamiento que revertía los hechizos de privacidad y si lo hacía saldría, buscaría la poción y se la daría. Entonces Harry contaría todo, revelaría algo de lo que no está seguro de poder confesar o de las consecuencias que aquello pueda causar. Gimió, y no supo lo que hizo, o si fue instintivo, pero lo siguiente que supo es que ahora estaba abrazando a Malfoy. Bueno, técnicamente se le lanzó con toda su fuerza e impidió que este deshiciera el hechizo, ahora siendo Harry quien estaba a horcajadas sobre su enemigo.

—_Harry…_

En aquella pequeña oscuridad intencionada le vio sonrojarse levemente, su resolución tambaleándose. Pero eso a Harry podría importarle poco, tal vez luego tendría tiempo para arrepentirse sobre sus acciones, lo más importante era evitar que Malfoy supiera qué sucedía con él, ¿pero qué decir exactamente? ¿Mentiría? Lo más importante: ¿le creería como para no armar una escena que hiciera que todo Hogwarts perdiera la cabeza?

_Qué decirle…_ estaba asustado, y podía ver que Malfoy vacilaba, apenas nervioso y algo anticipado. A Harry le importa muy poco si en ese momento el rubio pensaba qué cosas, lo que le interesaba saber era qué coño le diría. Cómo le mentiría y si su invención sería lo suficientemente convincente como para desviarle de una terrible verdad.

—Mal… Draco-

—No, Harry —siseó Draco con voz levemente estrangulada. Tal vez sí es pesado después de todo—. No me vas a convencer ni aunque-

—Estoy hechizado —soltó a boca de jarro, no estaba seguro de lo siguiente que diría, por lo que no lo pensó demasiado—. Yo… no sé, he perdido mis memorias… —confesó, mitad verdad, mitad mentira. Malfoy soltó un jadeo de impresión y ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que le creyera, simplemente lo dijo—: apenas puedo recordar.

Harry posó sus orbes esmeraldas en la profundidad de aquellos ojos grises, y el siguiente en estar impresionado fue él. Esa era la segunda vez en aquel momento que podía ver perfectamente a Malfoy derrumbarse ante sí como una gran muralla se desvanece, como el cristal se cuartea ante el golpe contundente de un destino cruel. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle, nunca dejaría de perturbarle.

Quizá lo más inquietante fue que Harry pudo reflejarse perfectamente en las emociones de aquél quien en ese momento no parecía ser su némesis, sino una expresión más del destino que le acaece.

* * *

"_Mira, Harry, aún tengo sospechas, y me importa una mierda lo que pienses, cuando termines de ver la estúpida materia de Adivinación, te llevaré con Madam Pomfrey"._

"_Pero…"_

"_No, resolveremos el problema, y es mi última palabra"._

Y ahí estaba, saliendo de Adivinación. Una asignatura que tomó más por su bizarra facilidad que por el hecho de ser una materia para clarividentes, según la loca que tiene por profesora. No le molesta en sí, mucho menos le tiene animadversión a la susodicha, pero le irrita que cada vez que entra a la dichosa aula, la individuo cuyos lentes hacen que sus ojos sean más grandes y ese aspecto de hippie que a Vernon le daría un apoplejía, venga y le diga desgracias a diestra y siniestra, como si Harry fuese perfectamente feliz escuchando tanto augurios de muerte.

Tiene más que suficiente con su situación actual, muchas gracias.

Está en jodidos problemas si Malfoy descubre la mentira, bueno, sencillamente es una evasión de la realidad. Se detiene en aquella escalera de caracol, y resopla. Los alumnos hacen un excelente trabajo en ignorarle. Vuelve a suspirar, su vista centrándose en los vitrales que permiten entrever en los claros cristales el clima que fuera de Hogwarts desfila.

Es invierno, y es extraño, pero es un invierno que le agrada. Fuera de allí la ventisca es suave, se pasea con inusitada seducción y lo congela todo a su paso con solemnidad. A Harry podría importarle menos si lo _congela todo_, porque en el fondo desea que así lo haga.

Reanuda su caminar, y baja la torre espiral como hace tres años lo hizo. Todavía no cree que está en Hogwarts, aún no puede concebir que siga vivo y que tenga alguna especie de nueva oportunidad, porque sinceramente, no sabe cómo llamar a la improbable situación que se le presenta.

Sólo sabe que ahora está solo, que pudo ver a Ron y a Hermione en el gran comedor, una vez más con vida. La alegría que sintió fue empañada rápidamente por la dolorosa realidad: ellos no repararon en su existencia. Quizá lo que más le dolió a Harry fue ver cómo ellos también le ignoraban, como ese quinto año se repite y todo absolutamente todo se burla de él. ¿Nueva oportunidad, o nueva pesadilla?

Nadie dijo que sería fácil.

Harry sigue caminando, adentrándose una vez más a Hogwarts, caminando por el ala oeste directo para ir a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sabe que debe ir a la enfermería porque así Malfoy le exigió, pero Harry prefiere entrar y olvidarse de todo, aún sabiendo que aquello será imposible porque una vez entre al aula todos los recuerdos de su pasado se dispararán como los flashes de la cámara de Creevey, y nadie reparará en su presencia, todos le ignorarán. Se alejarán y obviarán que Harry Potter una vez fue. El único que no haría tal cosa es, irónicamente, la persona que le habla y le trata con cuidado, como si en cualquier momento fuese a romperse. En efecto así es.

Es irónico que Draco Malfoy, su enemigo jurado desde hacía más de siete años, bueno, ahora cuatro, sea ahora la persona en quien más puede confiar. _Qué curioso._

No sabe cuándo se ha detenido, no sabe cuándo ha dejado que sus cavilaciones torturadoras inhiban todos sus movimientos y le detengan en aquel solitario pasillo de piedra. Los cuadros siguen susurrantes y un movimiento oscilatorio se puede escuchar en la distancia. No puede entrar a _DCAO_, no puede ver a Hermione a Ron o a Neville hablar entre ellos como si aquello fuese tan usual en ellos, excluyéndole totalmente. Siente que se quebrará, que esa nueva oportunidad sería insoportable sin tenerles a su lado. ¿De qué serviría poseerla si Ron no le secunda, sin Herm para sermonearle o Neville para contarle cosas sobre plantas?

_Lentamente se desquebraja el espejo…_

— ¡Harry! —un grito pudo escucharse a metros de él.

Dio un respingo, saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Se giró en dirección a la voz que le llama, y pudo verle claramente: su túnica pulcra, insignia de prefecto de la casa de las serpientes perfectamente colocada, bufanda verde y plateada oscilando con el suave movimiento que la brisa dentro del castillo se pasea. Harry no quiere pensar que también tiene el mismo uniforme, y la misma bufanda que resalta el esmeralda tras sus cristales.

—Harry, aquí estás.

Malfoy se acercó a él, tan sonriente que por un momento creyó que no era él quien se acercaba sino una persona con _multijugos,_ porque definitivamente Malfoy no llegaría con aquella sonrisa tan radiante y confiada. Mas se acordó de que aquel no era Draco, al menos no el que Harry conoce. Esbozó una sonrisa carente, asintiendo a su saludo.

—Hola…

Aún era extraño que Malfoy fuese la única persona cerca de sí en aquel momento. Casi podía escuchar a Ron despotricar contra él y a Hermione sermonearle por lo mismo. Harry sólo mantendría sus ojos fijos en los de aquel _Slytherin_ en una silenciosa batalla. Pero aquello no sucedería, porque Draco Malfoy no era su enemigo ya, sino alguna especie de individuo con demasiada confianza.

— ¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó, viéndole entre la preocupación, sospecha y alarma.

Harry no quiere admitir que Malfoy se ve mejor mostrando más emociones que aquella máscara imperturbable que tanto le irritaba.

—Sólo cansado —mintió.

Su mirada se posó en los vitrales donde se reflejaba apenas, y no debió hacerlo, porque inmediatamente notó los matices que adornan su uniforme. El verde y el plateado refulgen creando un halo donde Harry puede ver más que simples colores. Vislumbra desolación inconsolable, y puede ver a Draco Malfoy contemplándole intensamente a través del cristal. Divisa lo que él ve, lo que los tonos crean y se superponen en un cuadro completamente imposible donde un Draco y un Harry pueden estar juntos en la misma casa, en el mismo eje de espacio sólo siendo ellos, nada más que ellos.

Solamente escuetos individuos sin un pasado marcado, sin un deber que cumplir.

—Pareces más que cansado —murmuró, y se acercó a él lentamente.

Harry pudo sentirle tan cerca de sí que la calidez no le incomodó, más bien le confortó, un poco.

—Sólo cansado —repitió, esta vez en un siseo molesto.

Puede que la presencia de Malfoy ahora no fuese hostil, pero no quería decir que dejaría de ponerle nervioso e irritable cada vez que éste decidiera penetrar su espacio personal como si eso fuese algo perfectamente usual entre ellos.

Malfoy pareció entenderlo, porque se alejó, apenas.

—No importa —le restó importancia al asunto con un ademán que Malfoy consideró elegante y a Harry le recordó al viejo Draco—. Vayamos a la enfermería a ver qué parte de tu cabeza se fundió.

Tal vez a Malfoy le pareció gracioso, quizá lo haya querido decir con esos ánimos, pero a Harry le dolió el comentario. No era porque lo mencionó con intenciones de molestarle, porque no lo sintió así, pero Harry recordó exactamente eso: su cabeza fundida, el caldero de Neville hirviendo de un aspecto dolorosamente asqueroso y aquella sensación amarga no desaparece porque ahora es consciente de cuán infeliz es, de lo solitario que se siente y de que quizá, sólo quizá, él ya no quiere recordar absolutamente nada.

Una mano cálida se posó sobre la suya. La túnica negra lo ocultaba perfectamente, pero pudo ver como Malfoy le tomaba de la mano son suavidad y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, jugueteando con la suave piel. Harry volvió su vista a aquellas orbes grises, y estas le vieron igual, sus labios moviéndose en una leve sonrisa.

—Debemos ir con Madam Pomfrey, Harry —murmuró, apresando aún más su mano—. Luego haremos el ensayo de pociones —alzó ambas cejas, como si lo considerara alguna especie de cita especialmente sugerente.

Harry bufó, rodando los ojos.

—Si crees que me has convencido con ello, debo informarte que no es el mejor método de seducción —dijo, esta vez sonriendo un poco, con sinceridad.

—Ese es el Harry que conozco —afirmó Draco con solemnidad, y luego le empujó, bajando las escaleras que guiarían al ala de la enfermería.

Harry pensaba que tal vez podría ser capaz de recordar y así develar el misterio que se esconde tras sí. Posiblemente fuese bueno traer las memorias que le perturban. Giró su rostro y observó a Malfoy sonriéndole levemente.

Sería interesante recordar qué parte de aquel individuo se estaba perdiendo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Cualquier cosa ya saben, pueden enviarme un maleficio vía review y yo concebiré el disgusto. Si no comprenden, entenderé el motivo. No podía expandirme porque ya de por sí el capítulo quedó largo y los sentimientos de Harry necesitan ser aclarados. En los próximos caps veremos más acción, lo prometo.


	3. Preguntas sin responder

**N.A:** sigo de viaje, mi prima de siete años tiene una obsesión conmigo y no me deja en paz, pero no puedo ignorarla. Sin embargo, contra viento y marea he actualizado. En este cap entraremos un poco en materia y comenzarán a develarse ciertos misterios necesarios, y a formularse nuevas preguntas.

Espero que les guste y pido que me disculpen por los errores ortográficos.

**Disclaimer:** el _Potterverso_ no es mío.

* * *

_**Uchronist**_

_**~O~**_

_**Capítulo 3**_ — Preguntas que no necesitan respuestas

—No, no. Esa palabra no. En serio… ¿podrías utilizar otras… frases para que pueda recordar que no sea necesariamente _eso_?

—Eres bastante aguafiestas.

—Se trata de que recuerde, no que me crees imágenes mentales traumatizantes.

— ¡Vamos, Harry! —Draco hizo un fingido mohín en su dirección—. Madam Pomfrey dijo claramente que necesitas recordar, y que las palabras familiares son muy útiles —informó, alzando su índice críticamente mientras mantenía su rostro falsamente serio—. Hemos comenzado con un tópico que te gusta, ¿cuál es el problema que te pregunte sobre sexo?

Rodó los ojos, posando su mirada esmeralda en el lago congelado que frente a sí se desdibuja gracias a la espumosa neblina que apenas deja entrever los retazos de hielo. Su tópico favorito, claro. Sexo es lo último que tuvo y lo primero que el pervertido de Malfoy le quiere hacer recordar. De verdad, ¿cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta de lo perverso que es este chico?

Pero aquello ya no importaba, Draco había estado parloteando palabras obscenas sin sentido en esa hora de descanso con el firme propósito, según este, de hacerle recordar un aspecto importante de su vida. Él cree fervientemente que esas palabras malsonantes definitivamente no concuerdan con su diccionario mental de relaciones sexuales frecuentes, palabras del mismo Malfoy.

Por primera vez en su vida desea recordar algo generalmente bueno y entretenido que le ha pasado en su triste existencia, y no lo evoca en absoluto. Alzó su vista hacia el nublado cielo donde apenas se podían entrever unas cuantas nubes grises. Cuando le había comentado a Malfoy su exigua memoria, éste había parecido realmente frustrado. De ahí las palabras impúdicas florecieron de su aristocrática cavidad bucal y Harry se sorprendió enormemente de saber cómo alguien tan, dícese noble y elegante, pudiese tener una boca tan sucia y pensamientos de dudosa procedencia.

Un suspiro quedo atrajo la atención de Malfoy, quien levemente acunó su fría mano entre las suyas, entrelazándolas para brindarle un calor que en esos momentos Harry no puede agradecer sinceramente. Una sonrisa esbozó por toda respuesta. Agradece que Draco sea un Slytherin, que no sea como Ron o Hermione, porque allí es donde obligatoriamente la sinceridad y los miedos de Harry deben ser expuestos sin miramientos.

La primera ventaja de ahora es que Malfoy definitivamente no necesita de frases vacías que escasamente describen lo que en el interior de Harry bulle como el silencioso murmullo de una chispa que apenas encendida, espera impaciente por explotarlo todo. La segunda es que su verdad aún está fielmente guardada bajo el pronóstico que la enfermera les dio hace media hora atrás:

—Está bajo un hechizo, señor Potter —fue lo que sentenció Madam Pomfrey cuando hubo terminado de examinarle con su varita.

En aquella enfermería extrañamente vacía, Harry sentado en la camilla observaba los resultados, y Malfoy aguardaba en un silencio expectante el anuncio definitivo. El olor a hierbas y a pociones de fragancias que distan mucho de su sabor verdadero, inundó sus fosas nasales. Por un momento se perdió en el aroma que en su vida anterior se había acostumbrado ante la racha de golpes y fracturas sufridas. Y ahora que Harry vuelve a inhalarlos, siente que es diferente, que algo ha cambiado.

—No puedo ultimar si es una derivación del _Obliviate_ —explicó la enfermera, ante el tenso silencio—, porque de ser así, sería sencillo remover el hechizo, cosa que no sucede con éste.

Harry no podía permanecer en silencio ante la información que estaba obteniendo de Madam Pomfrey en aquel instante. Había dicho que está hechizado. Sería extraño que yaciera en un mundo donde no pertenece, y pudiese andar a sus anchas libremente sin consecuencias a la vista. Pero ahora que tiene la dolorosa certeza de que sí está bajo los efectos de un hechizo del que no tiene autoría alguno, un temor súbito nace en su estomago.

¿Será bueno o malo? ¿Beneficioso o no?

Lentamente volvió su mirada hacia la enfermera que aguardaba, su rostro recio expresaba una muda espera, como si esperara que Harry hiciera una pregunta para poder continuar con su debida explicación.

— ¿Sabe de qué hechizo se trata? —preguntó, no sabiendo si era la pregunta acertada, mas no le importó.

Su mente aún es una bruma espesa de confusión, y obtener un nuevo problema a su vida no es algo de lo que esté muy ansioso por saber. Sabe que está hechizado, que debe removerse el jodido hechizo de alguna forma u otra, ¿pero acaso es lo que realmente desea?

—Señor Potter —Madam Pomfrey habló, su voz cargando cada gota de paciencia que posee. Harry volvió su vista hacia ella una vez más, de reojo sintiendo una mirada gris clavándose en su nuca con insistencia—. Si supiera de qué hechizo se trata, en estos momentos usted estuviese seguramente en coma ante los recuerdos que ha perdido. Son aproximadamente cuatro años, más las lagunas mentales de su infancia —informó críticamente, escudriñándole con la mirada—. Ciertamente usted ahora no es un saco muerto en la cama, ¿me equivoco?

Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza, sintiendo un punzante dolor ante el rápido movimiento oscilatorio. Atrás escuchó como Malfoy reprimía una risita, carraspeando, y tuvo que verse en la obligación de girar y obsequiarle una mirada airada, recriminándole silenciosamente que aquello no era un juego. Por suerte el otro calló, y se detuvo a esperar silenciosamente que la enfermera continuara con su pronóstico tan serio y circunspecto como siempre.

Con un suspiro, Harry nuevamente encaró a Madam Pomfrey.

— Aun así, ¿hay posibilidad de revertir el hechizo? —preguntó, plenamente consciente de la duda que dejó entrever en aquella oración.

Sabe que aún no está del todo seguro respecto a aquella pregunta que formuló. ¿Es lo que desea realmente? No sabe qué esperar de ello, pero aun así silenciosamente decidió que tarde o temprano deberá recuperar sus recuerdos y develar el enigma principal. Además, si deja translucir su poco interés por la recuperación de sus memorias, Malfoy volvería a sospechar de él, y lo último que él desea es que el rubio le acose con más preguntas.

—Hay posibilidades —fue la escueta respuesta de la enfermera.

Ella caminó por todo el recinto hasta llegar a su escritorio. Sacó de algún cajón un pergamino y allí garabateó algo que Harry no pudo ver. Luego se volvió hacia él, su rostro envuelto en una maraña de circunstancias que no le gustó, porque inmediatamente su vista avejentada se volvió hacia el rubio que aguardaba fielmente a su lado.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Malfoy, receloso.

—Sr. Malfoy, deberá seguir este sencillo tratamiento y ayudar al Sr. Potter con la tarea. Según mis conjeturas, el hechizo no debe afectar la vida del paciente, por lo que usted está a cargo —informó Madam Pomfrey entregándole una hoja con apenas una frase escrita.

Harry arguyó que ella simplemente debió decírselo en voz alta, clara y fuerte. Pero no sucedió de esa forma, Malfoy mantuvo su mirada gris posada sobre el pergamino con la sencilla oración escrita a tinte fresca. Parecía releerla una y otra vez, su tez manteniéndose imperturbable, mas sus orbes hablando por sí solas.

—Está bien. Será sencillo —aceptó finalmente, doblando el pergamino y guardándolo en su túnica. Harry quería saber qué había escrito allí.

—Bien —asintió la enfermera, esta vez posando sus ojos sobre Harry, quien no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja—. Sr. Potter, me temo que ahora no puedo darle noticias claras sobre el hechizo, pero puedo reportar el caso al director para que usted tenga un permiso especial.

¿Permiso especial? Harry sopesó las ventajas de que hayan más personas enteradas sobre su situación actual, y su rotunda conclusión fue que no. De soslayo observó a Malfoy, y a pesar de su tez inmutable, sus ojos expresaban que la decisión corresponde a su persona.

— ¿Lo considera necesario? —preguntó, esperando la respuesta casi con impaciencia.

—Ciertamente no —concluyó la enfermera, meditando unos segundos antes de volver su atención a los alumnos—. Su vida, al menos el cincuenta por ciento, no se ha visto afectada. Puede reconocer rostros, nombres, fechas, más no los recuerdos sentimentales, ¿cierto? —inquirió, y Harry asintió—. Bien, mientras pueda recordar, las emociones olvidadas volverán —ella sonrió apenas—. Eso sí, si presenta problemas con el hechizo, el director deberá entrar en acción. El trabajo del señor Malfoy es evitar los inconvenientes, de momento.

—Bueno, eso es un alivio —dijo sin ironía, observando de reojo a Draco que le sonreía levemente.

Mas en el fondo un pánico sordo se apoderó de Harry, sintiendo como lentamente se hundía. Sería verdaderamente problemático dejar que los demás se enteraran de la situación.

¿Había estado bien ir con la enfermera, en primer lugar?

—Prometo investigar sobre su caso para que así sus recuerdos puedan estar donde deben —comunicó, sacándole de sus elucubraciones—. Sólo puedo darle la certeza de que sobrellevar su vida ahora no será inconveniente debido a la parte instintiva de su cerebro.

—Está bien —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, pretendiendo ignorar con todas sus fuerzas el presentimiento que le persigue—. Puedo vivir con ello mientras tanto.

Y ahí estaba. No había mentido al respecto. Puede vivir con ello porque eso es lo que ha estado haciendo últimamente: vivir con lo que tiene. El décimo suspiro de ese mediodía escapó de su boca, manifestándose en un vaho blanco que se entrelazó con la neblina, perdiéndose entre la bruma que hoy arropa a Hogwarts.

¿Qué hacían afuera? Los hechizos de calentamiento apenas le confortan. Tal vez Harry no quiere enfrentarse a la cruda realidad que le aguarda dentro de las paredes del castillo. Lo que desea es huir, no pensar jamás en las consecuencias y mucho menos en lo que sucedería si Madam Pomfrey decide comunicarle a los demás su situación.

—Bien —Malfoy habló en tono crítico, sacándole de sus pensamientos una vez más—. ¿Qué recuerdas si te digo: "posición del misionero"?

Harry volvió a suspirar, ya perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que le había dicho a Malfoy sobre su adorable forma de ayudarle en el proceso de recuperación de memorias. Sabía que, por palabras del propio rubio, la enfermera le relegó el trabajo de auxiliarle para poder recordar, diciéndole explícitamente que debía describirle a Harry sobre sus recuerdos compartidos para que así el muchacho pudiera hacer memoria más rápido, en lo que ella iniciaba su investigación.

Pero si Malfoy no salía del tópico sexual, avanzarían nada.

—En serio-, Draco —masculló. Ahora podía decir el nombre de pila del rubio, pero cada vez que intentaba decirlo su lengua se atragantaba y debía hacer una pausa incómoda—. No puedes decirme, no lo sé, ¿otra cosa? Algo que no sea generalmente referido al sexo.

A Harry no le incomodaba en sí que Malfoy le relatara cada una de las posiciones que hay en los libros de sexología. Bueno, sí le inquieta, pero lo que más le turba es que el chico le diga cada una de las posiciones en la que dos hombres tienen relaciones sexuales. Él ya estaba consciente de lo retorcido que era al saber que en su vida pasada, la ausencia de mujeres en su cama fuese notable, pero que el rubio se lo recordara cada tanto, le perturbaba a niveles que no estaba muy dispuesto a admitir.

—En serio, Harry —Draco le imitó burlón, viéndole de soslayo—. ¿No recuerdas nada de la posición? Es la que más te gust-

— ¡No, no! —exclamó, llevando sus manos a los labios de Malfoy, aprisionándolos rápidamente—. ¡No pongas esa imagen en mi cabeza! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

Malfoy rió apenas, y Harry frunció el entrecejo notablemente. Ya no quería recordar un coño. Le estaba molestado seriamente que Malfoy supiese más de su vida sexual que él mismo. Ya de por sí estaba sumamente irritado con todo lo que ha transcurrido en los últimos tres días desde que _despertó_ en aquel lugar.

Algo húmedo en su palma le sacó de sus pensamientos. ¡El asqueroso ese estaba lamiendo su mano!

—Ahg, ¡eso es repugnante! —rápidamente alejó su mano de allí, y se la limpió con su túnica, mirando resentidamente al rubio—. Eres un asqueroso, ¿lo sabes?

—De nada —le sonrió levemente. Se incorporó de la banca donde anteriormente estaban sentados, observando el clima de Hogwarts, y le vio, la sonrisa aún paseándose apenas—. ¿Ya estás mejor, verdad? Ahora podremos entrar para irnos a comer. Ya tengo hambre.

Le tendió la mano, y Harry se le quedó observando como si todas las explicaciones del universo se encontraran ahí, sin reparar en el hecho de cuánto tiempo se quedó contemplándole.

— ¿Harry?

Dio un súbito sobresalto, saltando de la banca.

— ¡Ah, sí! Vamos, yo también tengo hambre.

Harry no sujetó la mano que le ofrecía, tan sólo se incorporó, pasando a su lado sin reparar en la mirada contrariada que le obsequió Draco de soslayo. No pudo evitar ignorarle en ese lapso de tiempo, porque estaba cavilando en lo anterior dicho por el rubio. Se sentía bien, ¿no? En ese pequeño momento que compartió con Malfoy, se le había olvidado todo: sus inquietudes, sus temores; la realidad que ahora se le presenta no parece ser más que un olvido imprevisto ante la situación anteriormente compartida.

Aquellos tres días de convivencia le habían parecido una desagradable eternidad. Pudo percatarse de cómo le observaban, de la forma en cómo le trataban, y no supo si sentirse aliviado por ello, o molesto por el hecho de ser uno alumno más en aquel lugar y no el chico-que-vivió de su turbulento pasado.

Las cosas no habían sido fáciles. Tener que fingir ser amigo de personas en las que algún momento odió, no fue sano para su integridad mental. ¿Quién diría que Pansy Parkinson le abrazaría preguntándole por qué demonios estaba en la enfermería y no le avisó? ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica le viese con afecto y no la antigua burla que una parte inconsciente de Harry se encargaba de recordarle constantemente? Adaptarse no fue sencillo, pero estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en pasar desapercibido de todo, centrándose únicamente en la sombra que le perseguía y en develar el misterio que ahora envuelve toda su vida.

Dejar de lado todo el empeño que supuso adaptarse en ese mundo en aquel rato que había pasado a solas con Malfoy, fue algo que no previó. Lo había olvidado todo, así como ese fortuito hechizo había desaparecido en la espesa bruma todos los recuerdos que supone, debe tener de ese mundo. El peso muerto en sus entrañas se hace insoportablemente pesado, renaciendo en él un incomprensible sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¿Acaso estaba bien olvidar el motivo de todo lo que sucede? ¿Acaso estaba mal sentirse así de libre por primera vez en años? No puede comprenderlo, y todo absolutamente todo le perturba.

¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Alejarse y obviar que Malfoy está allí, viéndole… su rostro expresando sentimientos difíciles de descifrar?

—Harry… —la mano pálida de Malfoy se posó sobre su hombro, llamándole tenuemente—. ¿Harry?

Le escuchaba, atendía, pero no podía salir de su letargo. Necesitaba considerar qué hacer, cómo recordar y a qué enfrentarse. Alejarse de Malfoy era una opción, ¿acaso no le odiaba? Exacto, le odiaba. Ya ha compartido apenas unas setenta y dos horas con él, pero Draco Malfoy en aquellos pequeños intervalos de tiempo le ha comentado más de su vida, de lo que Ron o Hermione serían capaces de hacer en todo un año.

Quiso creer rotundamente lo contrario, pero las palabras de Malfoy pesan más que la realidad pasada a la que Harry tanto quiere abrazarse.

—Recuerdo que hace una semana llenamos de pompas rosadas el baño de prefectos y tuvimos un desmadre intenso, Harry. Hasta cantaste esa canción _muggle_ que tanto le gusta a tu padrino.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, fue un autentico logro sacarte de ese patético estado Hufflepuffdeprimido cantando esa canción de esa banda de rock _muggle_.

—Vaya…

—Ojalá pudieras recordarlo.

—Me gustaría hacerlo.

—Sería bueno, así recordarías como Blaise y Pansy se besaron cantándose esa canción de los Beatles, y al día siguiente hacían de cuenta de que nada había pasado. En serio, si recordaras ahorita estarías riéndote.

_Riéndote._

¿Hacía cuánto que esa palabra tenía un significado carente en su vida? Él reía, pero apenas esa mueca esbozada llegaba a sus labios, porque sus ojos reflejaban un vacío incapaz de ser consolado. _Riéndote. _¿Sería verdad? ¿Acaso podría ser capaz de reír como un chico normal por alguna vez en su complicada vida?

—Harry… ¿estás bien? —la voz de Draco sonó leve, preocupada.

—Estoy bien —respondió automáticamente, apenas observándole de reojo, y notó su tez llena escepticismo—. En serio, es sólo que esto de recordar y a la vez no, es complicado, ¿comprendes? —vio al rubio asentir, ahora su expresión suavizándose. Sonrió inconscientemente—. Ahora vayamos a comer, que llegaré tarde a Adivinación.

Retomó su caminar, adentrándose al pasillo, interceptando a varios metros de distancia la esquina que guiaba a los portones del Gran Comedor. Draco se le unió, posándose a su lado, caminando en un cómodo silencio. Harry pudo sentir cómo le veía, y supo de reojo que el chico quería comentarle algo, o al menos esa fue la sensación que le dio.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No has considerado dejar esa materia? —preguntó. Harry sabía que se refería a Adivinación—. Es tan estúpida y patética que en serio no sé cómo la soportas.

—No puedo —respondió, sonriendo sin ganas—. Tenemos los T.I.M.O.s encima, y la ventaja que tengo sobre Adivinación es que no es doble. Además, Trelawney ya nos encargó que hiciéramos un diario de sueños durante todo un mes —Malfoy resopló, por toda respuesta. Harry no dijo nada más.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, y como había hecho en la mañana, Harry se deslizó no sin cierta aprensión hacia la mesa de las serpientes, correspondiendo los asentimientos de cabeza a modo de saludo. A diferencia de los Gryffindor, los Slytherin son sumamente educados a la hora de comer. Ejercen con una perfección irritable todas las normas alimenticias. Es desquiciante, pero por alguna razón incomprensible, Harry puede soportar estar al lado de ellos sin desesperarse por el espeso silencio. Malfoy apenas le habla cuando come, y no quiere admitir que le gustaría que el rubio le dirigiera algunas palabras, mientras.

Agarra su chuleta de cordero sin muchas ganas, trayendo a colación mental las normas de etiqueta que nunca le enseñaron; sin embargo, sorpresivamente lo estaba haciendo bien, eso de comer con elegancia. O eso piensa, pues nadie le ha mirado con desdén, más del necesario.

—Oye Harry.

Alzó su vista del platillo, para posar sus orbes frente a la chica de aspecto elegantemente desaliñado, si así podría llamársele al estilo curioso de Pansy Parkinson. No sabía cómo tratarla, pero al menos no le llamó con el usual tonito burlón que ejercía en otros tiempos. Enarcó una ceja interrogante, aguardando a que ella hablara.

— ¿Leíste _El Profeta_? —preguntó ella, no con burla, si no con una curiosidad anticipada.

Frunció el ceño. El tan querido Profeta. ¿Hasta en ese mundo le tocaría las pelotas? Jamás podría deshacerse de él. ¿Qué habría en ese patético periódico? Tal vez lo mismo de aquel año, dándose el caso de que las cosas se repitieran en algún tipo de bizarro ciclo que sólo serviría para atormentarle hasta la locura. Iba a negar con la cabeza, hasta que la voz siseante de Malfoy le interrumpió.

—A Harry no le interesa lo que haya allí —masculló en dirección a Pansy, que como siempre no se dejaba amedrentar por el humor del rubio.

—No lo he leído —terminó de responder, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Draco.

—Draco, cariño, deja de proteger a Harry, él debe saber lo que sucede fuera, ¿verdad que sí Blaise? —Pansy preguntó en dirección al chico de piel oscura quien levantó la mano en señal de total neutralidad. Ella frunció el ceño, e hizo un mohín frustrado. Se giró en dirección a Harry, lanzándole el periódico—. ¡Ahí tienes, y asegúrate de leer bien!

Harry lo atajó antes de que se manchara con la comida, mientras observaba de reojo a Draco quien ya poseía esa cara de circunstancias tan usuales en él. Al menos desde que comenzó ese lío de recordar y no. Decidiendo preguntarle más tarde los motivos, volvió su atención al Profeta, preparándose mentalmente para lo que leería a continuación.

Pero no, no se preparó como debía. Su máscara inquebrantable se cuarteó apenas. Pansy volvió a su asunto y Zabini no tenía intenciones de dirigirle la palabra de momento. La única persona que le vio quebrarse fue Malfoy, quien como ya venía siendo usual en ellos, al menos desde hace tres días, le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa, apretándosela.

¿Por qué demonios se empecinaban en ocultarle las cosas? El resentimiento se apoderó de él, y fue inevitable no alejar la mano de Malfoy de forma ruda. Se incorporó, perdiendo ya el poco apetito que tenía.

—Parkinson, me lo llevo —alzó el diario, mostrándoselo mientras se alejaba rápidamente de un Malfoy que se levantaba rápidamente del mesón.

Cuando salió del Gran Comedor, ni siquiera se percató de las miradas, o de cómo sus mejores amigos le ignoraban. No le importó, al menos no de momento. La rabia cegó todo raciocinio, y lo único que quedó en sí fue un sentimiento hondo de resentimiento hacia Malfoy, y todos aquellos que una vez decidieron ocultarle información _por su bien._

Iba doblando la esquina cuando una mano sujetó su brazo con fuerza. Giró, y con brusquedad se asió de la extremidad que le sujetaba.

—Harry, espera. ¡Déjame explicarte! —en vano intentó detenerle.

—No, déjame en paz, Malfoy —espetó con rabia mal contenida.

Por un extraño instante sintió que algo encajaba. Que ahora no podía contenerse cuando pronunciaba aquel apellido con ira desdeñosa. Sin embargo, cuando vio el sutil dolor reflejado en tez albina, tuvo que contenerse, recordándose una vez más que ese no es el Malfoy al que le corresponde llevar toda su ira. Frunció los labios, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia

—No quiero hablar ahora, ¿entendido?

—Pero…

—No, cuando llegue a la sala común me explicarás por qué tanto secreto. Ahora debo ir a Adivinación —sin esperar otra fútil explicación, se giró sobre sí y caminó.

Apenas dio unos pasos, volvió a girarse. Malfoy ya estaba caminando de vuelta al Gran Comedor seguramente para terminar de comer. Vio su espalda apenas encorvada, actitud que demostraba un atisbo de pesimismo. Sabe que no las tiene todas consigo y Harry no puede hacer mucho para aliviar su malestar porque hay algo que recordó sobre lo que estaba haciendo, o debía hacer esa mañana.

Daba gracias a que su memoria no estaba tan atrofiada con los recuerdos pasados.

—Draco —le llamó esta vez por su nombre de pila, jamás percatándose del hecho de que esta vez pudo pronunciarlo con normalidad.

Con cautela le vio girarse, apenas viéndole de soslayo. Pareciera que temiera algo, y Harry no supo a qué.

— ¿Sí?

Lo más importante era saber qué había hecho esa mañana.

— ¿Sabes si envié _algo _esta mañana? —preguntó con suavidad, acercándose una vez más al rubio. Lo que quería averiguar no podía llegar a oídos ajenos, y ahora en ese instante, la rabia que sentía se había esfumado un poco.

Pero por toda respuesta Malfoy sólo sonrió un poco, casi con ironía.

— ¿Tú? —inquirió dudoso, señalándole. Harry frunció el ceño, y Draco se apresuró a aclarar—. No. Al menos tú no, pero sí le pediste el favor a Pansy hace cuatro noches—explicó.

Harry volvió a fruncir el ceño una vez más, pero esta vez no de enojo, sino de meditación. Si era lo que estaba pensando, ¿por qué le pediría a Pansy Parkinson enviar una carta que considera de suma importancia? Además, las fechas no coincidían con la información que en El Profeta yace plasmada.

—No entiendo —susurró, meditabundo.

— ¿Qué?

Se llevó el dorso de su mano a sus labios, en un ademán de analizar algo a profundidad. Malfoy había acortado la distancia que les separaba, pero Harry no hizo gesto alguno de querer alejarse, por lo que no se apartó.

— ¿Harry? —inquirió, dudoso, frunciendo un poco sus pálidas cejas—. ¿Qué no entiendes?

—Las fechas no concuerdan —murmuró para sí mismo, sin atisbar en el hecho de que Draco Malfoy, estaba allí, escudriñándole con la mirada.

¿Por qué El Profeta enviaba ese día información concerniente a Sirius Black, si se supone que hacía cuatro noches Pansy le envió la carta en su lugar? ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Acaso no se supone que ese mundo seguía las mismas normas que el otro? En primer lugar, ¿qué mundo sigue a cuál?

No puede comprender.

— ¿Qué no concuerda?

Dio un pequeño respingo, observando a Draco. Harry por primera vez se percata de la cercanía, y de lo pálida que son las cejas de aquella nívea tez. No puede evitarlo, la sangre se le sube a la cabeza y apenas dibuja una silueta rosada en sus mejillas.

—Nada —se alejó un poco, agradeciendo que su piel morena ocultó parte de su sonrojo—. Es sólo que no entiendo algo, mejor dicho, no recuerdo.

—Qué no recuerdas —inquirió nuevamente, viendo directamente a Harry a sus orbes.

Harry no quería pensar que la mirada escrutante de Malfoy le turba un poco. Tragó saliva silenciosamente.

—No recuerdo por qué le di esa carta a Pansy—confesó ambiguamente. No sabía si Draco estaba enterado o no del asunto, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

Vio como Malfoy fruncía el ceño profundamente, mientras le veía. Harry no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja interrogante.

— ¿No recuerdas lo de hace cuatro noches?

—Considerando que desperté hechizado hace setenta y dos —mascullo irritado.

—Sí, bueno —Malfoy se encogió de hombros—, ya sabes que como la cerda de Umbridge te tiene vigilado, apenas podías salir de la sala común la semana que te tuvo en detención.

Harry se sorprendió, e instintivamente observó el dorso derecho de su mano, donde una cicatriz ya desvaída por el tiempo debería permanecer cicatrizada, apenas abultada en un pálido horror. Palabras que deberían decir: «no debo decir mentiras»

Tan limpia de raya o bulto alguno, la mano de Harry libre yacía de cualquier vestigio. Frunció el ceño incapaz de comprender cómo aquella cicatriz autora de dolores y traumas no estaba dibujada en su dorso.

— ¿Qué tanto te miras? —preguntó Draco, queriendo saber qué cosa Harry tenía en su mano.

—La detención con Umbridge…

—Merlín, ¿tampoco la recuerdas?

— ¡Claro que la recuerdo! —exclamó, irritado, esta vez metiendo su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica—. Es sólo que es extraño —confesó, teniendo en la punta de la lengua la interrogante: «¿acaso odias a Umbridge, Malfoy?»

Pero sabe que debe calmarse, y aguantarse aquellos recuerdos irritantes sobre un rubio perteneciente al grupo Inquisitorial que le tocaron más las pelotas que Ginny y Cho juntas.

Malfoy parecía querer preguntarle algo, pero por algún extraño motivo no se atrevía. Harry decidió que era mucha habladuría en medio de un pasillo donde la suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts podría estarles espiando. Ahora que sabía que la existencia de Umbridge le tocaría las pelotas una vez más, optó por dejar la conversación para una ocasión donde se aseguraran de estar únicamente los dos.

—Bueno, no importa —dijo a la final—, me voy a Adivinación. Hablamos en DCAO.

—Está bien, pero por las pelotas de Merlín, Harry, no le jodas la paciencia —Draco pidió, y por alguna razón que no advirtió, parecía preocupado. Harry se encogió de hombros, metiendo la otra mano en su bolsillo, casualmente.

—No puedo asegurarte que ella no me las toque a mí —masculló irónico, mientras se preparaba para la clase.

—Es en serio, ella comenzará las inspecciones pronto —Draco frunció el ceño—. Ya hemos perdido muchos puntos. Flint te quitará la cabeza.

Pero Harry ya estaba girándose para ir hacia la torre para ver la clase de Adivinación. Por toda respuesta, alzó su mano en dirección, despidiéndose del rubio que se quedó varado frente a los imponentes portones que dan al Gran Comedor.

* * *

Tenía razón. Tal vez decirle aquellas palabras, harían que el rubio le mandara un golpe, pero bueno, no se le podía culpar por la animadversión que la loca del Ministerio le profesa hacia su persona como ondas de energía y le quema. Ese odio que le tiene le quema.

Lo comprobó cuando entró a la clase de DCAO, la primera de ese mundo que recuerda. Apenas puso sus pies dentro con toda su esencia serpentina, Umbridge le dirigió la sonrisa más perturbadora que jamás le hayan regalado en sus ahora 15 años de vida. Pero aun así Harry entró, sin dejarse amedrentar por la energía que irradiaba la mujer cuya túnica rosada laceraban los ojos de los pobres desgraciados que osaran mirarla demasiado.

Decir que estaba preparado para enfrentarla era mentir vilmente, pero aun así había aceptado su realidad. Y la realidad es que debe seguir las pautas que rigen ahora su vida. ¿Importa acaso que esté en un mundo distinto? No cuando Umbridge está en él, dispuesta a joderle la vida, más si se puede.

Y ahora estaba sentado en silencio al lado de un Draco que parecía más preocupado de lo usual. Por lo general actuaba como el estúpido que Harry conoce. _Por las apariencias_, le había soltado Malfoy. Harry decidió que podía importarle menos a quién jodía con su asquerosa actitud mientras a él le dejara tranquilo. Después de todo, ¿qué podía decirle al rubio? Está en su casa, es su compañero de cuarto, duerme en su cama cuando se descuida, y es la única persona que le habla en ese jodido mundo. Ventajas no tiene, y ponerse irritante contra Malfoy no sería el curso de acción adecuado.

—Harry —Malfoy susurró suavemente en su oído, mientras veía como Umbridge volvía a dejar que la tiza escribiera en el pizarrón el capítulo cinco de la Magia Defensiva, y por supuesto, sumamente legal—. Sea lo que diga la cerda esa, te quedas callado, ¿entiendes?

No pudo evitarlo, y enarcó una ceja en dirección al rubio que le hizo un ademán con su dedo índice posado apenas en sus rosáceos labios. Un gesto silencioso que puso nervioso a Harry sin razón aparente. Decidido a obviar aquello, volviendo su atención a Umbridge. Ella le devolvió la mirada en una silenciosa batalla donde el odio mutuo fluyó. La tensión en el recinto era palpable, por no decir que todos acataban obedientemente a las peticiones de la individuo cuyos regordetes dedos señalaba una y otra vez las ventajas de la teoría.

¿Acaso no era turno de Hermione para levantar su mano e interrumpir la clase? Eso no sucedió, ella escribía en un tenso silencio donde lo único que se escuchaba era el siseo de la pluma deslizarse por la superficie rugosa de los amarillentos pergaminos.

Umbridge aprovechó para insultar a Remus como se le vino en gana, desacreditar al director y a casi todos los profesores de Hogwarts. Nadie alzó la mano, Dean no interrumpió para defender a Remus, Hermione no habló para decir que ya había leído toda la teoría; nada. Anonadado estaba, shockeado de que Umbridge hiciera lo que quisiese. No podía soportarlo.

Sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea tensa, su tez contrayéndose en rabia.

—Harry, no —susurró Draco bajito, sosteniéndole con fuerza la mano bajo el mesón.

Pero él la movió con tal brusquedad que hizo temblar el mesón, el tintero casi derramándose peligrosamente sobre su pergamino.

— ¿Tiene algo que aportar Sr. Potter? —inquirió Umbridge en tono meloso.

Harry se removió en su asiento rígido, y Draco apretó dolorosamente su nívea mano contra la suya, aguantando la respiración. ¿Por qué coño le tenía tanto miedo? ¿Así habría sido en el pasado?

¿Valdría la pena arriesgarse?

Volvió su atención hacia la individuo cuyas facciones llenas de arrugas le sonreían, mas no era una mueca de esas que ella pretendía que fuesen adorables, sino más bien una de superioridad. «_Yo sé cosas que tú no». _Frunció el ceño, sosteniéndole la mirada más tiempo del necesario. El recinto se sumió en un silencio, las plumas habían dejado de escribir sobre el pergamino y Malfoy veía la batalla campal que se desata ante sí.

Siempre tuvo sospechas sobre Umbridge, pero ahora era un tipo de recelo sobre la información que ambos compartían. En su reciente estadía en ese mundo, pudo darse cuenta de que las personas que habitan en Hogwarts no son los individuos que Harry conoció en su pasado. Lo notaba por la forma en cómo le trataban, ignoraban o veían. Pero con esa mujer era distinto. Sabe algo. Una cosa por la que Harry mataría, y ella está consciente de sus deseos. Lo vio en su mirada esmeralda perdida ante los nuevos conocimientos de ese mundo.

Pero, ¿realmente podría arriesgarse y salir victorioso? Harry lo dudaba sinceramente.

— ¿Me está ignorando Sr. Potter? —la voz melosa de la profesora volvió otra vez a llenar el recinto de un eco sordo, el silencio interrumpiéndose abruptamente. Al ver que Harry no respondía, sólo le miraba, sonrió abiertamente—. Me lo suponía.

Ella caminó de nueva cuenta para posarse frente a todo el salón, mas se detuvo cuando la voz de Harry interrumpió el súbito silencio, una vez más.

— ¿De qué nos serviría esta teoría en la vida real? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ante el apretón que le dio Draco.

Umbridge se volvió, sonriéndole condescendiente.

—Sr. Potter, por si no se ha dado cuenta, Hogwarts es un colegio, no la vida real.

— ¿Para qué se supone que es la teoría? —siseó Harry.

—Para conocer, Sr. Potter.

— ¿Y la práctica? ¿No se supone que debemos prepararnos para lo que hay fuera de estas paredes? —preguntó bruscamente, apenas mascullando una maldición cuando las uñas de Draco lo pellizcaron. Le observó resentido, mas el rubio negó ferviente con su cabeza.

—Sr. Potter, no hay nada afuera.

— ¿De verdad?

Harry recordaba esa conversación como si la hubiese vivido ayer. Sabía que le estaba tocando la tecla de la paciencia a Umbridge, pero eso es justo lo que desea. Saber qué esconde esa mujer y por qué le da la sensación de que ella sabe algo que él no. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó, pero así de rápido se esfumó.

— ¿Acaso usted no sabe que hay peligros afuera?

— ¿Usted irá directamente al peligro, Sr. Potter? —sus minúsculos parpados apenas entrecerrados se abrieron mostrando un brillo de malicia inusual que desentonaba con el intento de sonrisa que esbozaba.

Lo sabía, ella esperaba que Harry mencionara aquel nombre, y entonces todo se jodería. Pero no le daría el gusto, principalmente porque él no sabe si ese individuo que ya derrotó exista en ese mundo, y si es lo suficientemente peligroso como para usar su nombre sólo con el firme propósito de ganarse una detención. No le daría el gusto a Umbridge.

—No hay nada afuera, Sr. Potter. Nadie lo lastimará si no se lo busca.

— ¿Entonces de qué sirve esta clase? —preguntó con falsa curiosidad, enarcando una ceja. Sabía que tenía la mirada de Draco posada sobre sí, la única, porque todos observaban al frente, como autómatas.

Casi pudo saltar de júbilo cuando una de las cejas de la profesora vibró de la cólera contenida. Sólo debía presionar un poco más para que el estallido anticipado llegara y él pudiese saber qué esconde aquella mujer.

—Diez puntos menos para Slytherin, Sr. Potter —masculló, sonriéndole con falsa pena.

El apretón en su mano se hizo más fuerte.

—Permítame decirle unas cuantas verdades —explicó ella, acercándose a su mesón—. No hay peligros allá afuera, Sr. Potter. No existe, no si no se los busca, como le dije. Usted no debe temer, nadie le lastimaría… ¿o sí? —Umbridge había susurrado lo último sólo para que él y Draco escucharan.

Ahí estaba, ella lo sabía. Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente con cada palabra que la mujer articulaba. ¡Umbridge lo sabía!

— ¡Miente! —exclamó fuerte—. ¡Usted sabe que está allá afuera y aun así-

— ¡Señor Potter, recuerde que ha perdido puntos para su casa, le recomiendo que mantenga la compostura!

Pero Harry había perdido el norte. Porque se había dado cuenta de que Umbridge no solo le conoce, sino que aquella horrible mujer esperaba que se descuidara para apuñalarle por la espalda. Está al tanto de lo que allá afuera está, aguardándole.

— ¡Usted es una mentirosa! —le acusó, olvidando por completo que no sólo estaba denigrando abiertamente a un profesor, sino a la misma Inquisidora—. ¡Sabe que está ahí-

—Sr. Potter, está usted castigado —siseó Umbridge, la victoria bailando en sus pequeñas orbes de cerdo.

Harry profirió una silenciosa maldición. De alguna forma se esperaba la detención, después de todo, había descubierto que en ese mundo las cosas siguen su curso y él no puede evitarlas, por mucho que se hubiese querido saltar aquel castigo, a la final habría sido inevitable.

Tal vez lo que más le dolía a Harry serían las marcas que quedarían de ese apretón que Draco ejercía sobre su brazo. Grabado de un sentimiento profundo y completamente indescifrable; huellas rojizas que le mantuvieron hipnotizado durante el resto de la clase cuando las hubo visto.

Harry no se percató de cómo sobre él se posaron varios ojos escrutadores, ni de cómo le vieron. Mucho menos de la revelación que en estos se reflejaron, porque Harry Potter estaba más que dispuesto a averiguar sobre la primera pieza de ese ajedrez que colocaban a su favor en el tablero que jugaba con su destino.

Tal vez vendría siendo hora de colocar la siguiente.

* * *

Como dicen acá en mi país: _esto es un arroz con mango,_ haciendo la graciosa referencia al hecho de lo confuso del asunto o de las trampas que pueden haber en este. No se preocupen, en serio. Este irritable Harry se hace muchas preguntas, pero cada una tendrá su debida respuesta para que ustedes puedan comprender como Merlín manda.


	4. El telón se abre

**N.A:** perdón la tardanza, andaba de parranda. Ok, no. Lo siento, sólo estaba ocupada y bueno, de ida, venida y vuelta con problemas. Nada relevante porque he podido finalmente escribir. Ahora sí entraremos en materia con los eventos en la historia.

Perdonen el OOC, los errores de ortografía y bueno, las gaydades que se vean por allí…

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad. Me hacen muy, muy feliz -les lanza besos gays y huye en su pony rosa.

* * *

**Uchronist**

**~O~**

_**Capítulo 4**_ — Y el telón se abre

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Tan sólo presiente un peculiar calor que nada tiene que ver con el clima gélido que debería arropar a Hogwarts, y sin embargo, no puede reparar en ello, no cuando observa detenidamente la sombría cicatriz que apenas se dibuja en unas finas líneas rosáceas, demasiado hinchadas. Colorean su cruel destino, y para Harry, completa finalmente una parte de su vida que creía perdida.

No halla lo irónico del asunto aún cuando éste se desnude frente a sí con seducción anticipada; quizá no desea reparar en él lo oprobio de su situación. Desciende con cuidado las escaleras del tercer piso, trayendo a colación mental, una vez más, que no debe girar a la derecha, hacia las escaleras de la Torre de Gryffindor, sino seguir descendiendo y descendiendo hasta el final, hacia las mazmorras, donde sabe que aguardan su llegada.

Aún sigue sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto con aquellos confusos sentimientos.

Por un momento se detiene, observando los imponentes vitrales que dejan entrever el clima. No puede evitar fruncir el ceño, rápidamente girando su vista para sacar su varita del bolsillo y realizar un _tempus_. Faltaban apenas quince minutos para las seis y Harry medita con profundidad por qué el sol aún no se oculta. Es más, ni siquiera debería estar allí, no cuando en Escocia expele invierno.

Pero está allí, brillando, anuncia que aún no ha sido congelado y sigue deslumbrante como siempre, derritiendo lánguidamente la gruesa capa de hielo que congela su espíritu. No sabe cuándo el clima comenzó a cambiar, tampoco reparó en la práctica de Quidditch que en su pasado se perdió y que hoy no necesitó ver, porque ya no formaba parte de aquel equipo familiar.

Sin embargo su mirada se dirige, tan anhelante que por un momento el pasado dibujó evocaciones en su mente, haciendo que un dolor florezca en su corazón como una exótica flor llena de deseo por los recuerdos anteriormente vividos. Mueve su cabeza, agitando las cavilaciones, intentando borrar las memorias antiguas mientras observa una vez más a través de las ventanas, y arguye definitivamente que el clima puede ser impredecible, por lo tanto, no debe preocuparse ante el súbito cambio horario. Después de todo, están en el mundo mágico, ¿qué podría suceder?

Concluido su hilo de contradictorios pensamientos, siguió bajando los escalones con lentitud. No sabe por qué lo hace, sólo sus reflexiones recrean una razón y llegan a la inevitable conclusión de que desea alargar el tiempo más de lo deseado, hasta que el encuentro con cierto rubio extrañamente preocupado fuese ineludible.

* * *

Los siguientes días de acuerdo con la detención, siguieron tan parecidos como dolorosos en su única y perfecta expresión. El patético intento de hechizo de _glamour_ que se echó sobre su dorso para evitar las innecesarias preguntas, apenas le permitían escapar del inevitable sermón que se llevaría por parte de Malfoy.

Hace dos noches que había comenzado la detención con Dolores, y hace dos noches exactamente que Draco Malfoy le recrimina el hacer de la imprudencia su mejor compañera. La primera madrugada no le había dado la atención necesaria, pues en aquel bizarro momento, el rubio se había comportado como una Hermione Granger dispuesta a no soltarle hasta que haya aprendido la lección. En aquel instante se sintió en paz, porque puede recordar sin rencor o recriminación a su querida amiga, pese al hecho de que ella en ese momento estuviera en la torre de Gryffindor, sin reparar enteramente en su existencia.

Por ello, cuando Malfoy se puso pesado, no le dio la debida importancia al asunto en cuestión, pero la segunda noche… la segunda madrugada, precisamente como a las tres de la mañana, un rubio en pijama de seda verde olivo se metió en su cama, sin su permiso. Harry tal vez en aquel instante no sabía si boquear de la impresión o fruncir el ceño en total desacuerdo por la intrusión.

Mas el querido y odiado Draco, por partes iguales, no sólo se instaló en su cama, sino que a partir de allí durmió con él, diciéndole expresamente: «hasta que aprendas la lección»

Harry decidió que podía importarle muy poco la preocupación que Malfoy cierne sobre él porque sabe que en vano sería intentar luchar contra la corriente. Así que le ignoró, no tomó en cuenta su sentir, ni cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba incómodamente a la cercanía del chico. Ignoró como siempre evadía las riñas de Hermione, como siempre le decía a Ron: «sé lo que hago», cuando era justo lo contrario.

Ignoró a Draco Malfoy, porque estaba consciente de que aquello es lo mejor que sabe hacer: ignorar todo lo que a su alrededor acontece. Es el único método que tiene para repeler los crueles ataques de su inevitable y contundente realidad.

—Harry.

Malfoy susurró a su oído, sacándole de sus cavilaciones. Es lunes, y por lo tanto, Pociones. Harry volvió su atención al chico, esperando que concluyera su monólogo para así continuar con la redacción del pergamino y las preguntas que escribía sobre la asignación recibida: soluciones de fortalecimiento.

—Esto se te cayó de la túnica —informó en un tono vago que Harry consideró extraño, aunque entre líneas podía percibir un leve furor que inútilmente intentaba ocultar.

Harry sujetó la carta finalmente entre sus manos, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad en ella. No había remitente, así que no era por ello, sino por el hecho de que, aunque la carta no fuese lo que él espera, la misma dice sin decir nada que su existencia no se ha ignorado del todo en ese mundo. Sonríe levemente, incapaz de contener su súbita alegría.

— ¿Quién es? —Malfoy pregunta, esforzándose en sonar impersonal, aunque por dentro su rabia lacerara todo a su paso.

—No tengo idea —confesó Harry, sin despegar los ojos del pergamino amarillento—. Ni siquiera sabía que la tenía.

Por un instante olvidó que Malfoy existía, o el hecho de que estaba en la clase de Pociones con un Severus Snape extrañamente silencioso para con su alumno _favorito_, hasta que trajo a remembranza que el profesor de pociones es su jefe de casa. Mentalmente encogiéndose de hombros, abrió la carta.

Una mísera y contundente línea escrita en una letra separada, demasiado puntiaguda en las «_P»_ y _«L»_ como para ser de Ron cuya letra cursiva apenas se comprendía lo necesario. Tampoco pertenecía a la circunstancial letra de Hermione ya que la de ella era más… estilizada, por así decirlo. Esta daba la impresión de ser escrita con suma rapidez, como si no quisiera que alguien más conociera de su existencia. Y ahí estaba Harry, permitiendo que Draco leyera. No se había percatado, mucho menos se enteró de la rabia lacerante del rubio porque Harry tenía sentimientos contradictorios ocupando sus pensamientos.

_«Sábado a las doce y media en la Torre de Astronomía»_

¿Era una broma pesada?, ¿o eso quería decir que tal vez era una trampa? Harry no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Por un lado la felicidad al saberse que no está enteramente solo empañó momentáneamente su complicada situación, sin embargo, debió hacer a un lado aquellos sentimientos porque si piensa con frialdad, todo indica que podría ser una trampa. Tal vez la desconfianza no sea su mejor aliada, pero ha pasado últimamente por muchas locuras como para venir y caer en otra. Frunce sus labios, meditando la situación con profundidad: en primer lugar, no puede declinar o aceptar la invitación porque no tiene remitente a quien devolver la misiva —no parece una invitación, sino una orden—, y mucho menos reconoce la letra allí plasmada y el mal presentimiento susurra a su oído, concordando con su lógica efectivamente.

Harry continuó con su clase, anotando en todo momento las pautas para la composición de la poción, ignorando, una vez más, que ciertos ojos grises escrutadores le observaron fijamente hasta que se fue, inevitablemente, al tercer piso con la suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

* * *

Era la tercera vez que estaba en compañía con la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, sin contar el pasado, y aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la cháchara moralista de la suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts, mucho menos al punzante dolor que significaba escribir en aquel pergamino, reflejándose cruelmente en su piel agrietada.

Cuando salió finalmente de aquella detención, Harry seguía acariciándose su adolorido dorso. Eran las cinco y treinta, y no quería ir aún hacia las mazmorras porque definitivamente no quería aguantarse a cierto rubio acosador. Así que descendió las escaleras, girando hacia la izquierda para ir a la cocina. No es como si tuviese hambre, pero un chocolate caliente no le caería nada mal.

— ¡Harry!

Se detuvo, sus pies en un parálisis sorpresivo, negándose a continuar. ¿Había sido su imaginación? Giró, dándole la espalda al pasillo que caminaba, observando hacia la distancia la soledad que reinaba. Definitivamente había sido su imaginación. Tal vez su mente jugándole una mala pasada. Se encogió de hombros, girándose una vez más para continuar su camino hasta que…

— ¡Harry, aquí!

Frunció el ceño, eso no había sido su imaginación. La voz era un susurro anticipado lleno de exasperación, y Harry volvió a girarse en la dirección que creía su raciocinio, sus ojos viendo a diferentes lados con rapidez, sintiendo un súbito presentimiento que no sabe cómo etiquetar.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó, el recelo apoderándose de sí.

Mas no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse, unas manos salieron de la nada y lo abrazaron, arrastrándolo a un estrecho pasillo que no había notado. Un grito de sorpresa murió en sus labios, y fue inevitable el no cerrar los ojos ante el súbito cambio de luz a penumbra. Volvió a abrirlos, y la oscuridad húmeda del pasillo impidió que observara con claridad, pero allí con él, yacen tres cuerpos apretándose al suyo con dolorosa fuerza.

Harry nunca sintió temor o sospecha.

— ¿Qu-

—Oh, Harry, ¡te hemos extrañado tanto!

Esa voz… la reconoce, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que apenas podía rememorar con claridad. Sonaba un poco más…masculina, con más confianza, y fuerza de la que el recordaba.

— ¿Neville? —inquirió, con duda, apenas susurrándolo temerosamente, no creyéndoselo.

Pero cuando el _lumus_ que realizó la otra persona confirmó la sonriente cara del chico, soltó un jadeo, impresionado y tan feliz por partes iguales que no sabe cómo ambos sentimientos pueden convivir sin entrar en plena discordia.

—Hola, Harry —su querido Neville le saludó, con timidez, aunque no la que él recordaba porque la confianza que expele el chico es tan intensa que a Harry le importó un comino, se le lanzó a sus brazos, y le abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Neville! —enterró el rostro en su cuello, le fue inevitable no olerlo, reconocer el aroma familiar: su amigo. Alguien que le conoce en aquel espantoso mundo.

Por primera vez Harry no se sintió solo, por primera vez se sintió completo. Agradeció inmensamente a quien sea que fuere.

—A mí me parece

—Que nos ignoran

—No lo sé, ¿tú qué crees, Gred?

—Yo creo que sí, mi querido Feorge.

—Chicos, Harry está conmocionado —regañó Neville, aún sujetando protectoramente a Harry en sus brazos.

—Nos estás quitando a Harry.

—Creo que merecemos algo también.

Los gemelos se mostraron, ambos ahora realizando un _lumus_ suave. Harry, que hasta ese entonces no había reparado en su existencia, salió de los brazos de Neville, para contemplar a Fred y George como si hubiese visto al mismísimo Merlín. Ellos, allí, tan Weasley como siempre, lleno de unas rojizas llamas que componen su alborotado cabello. Estaban allí, con él…

—Chicos… —jadeó, la impresión pasada renaciendo nuevamente.

—Hola, Harry —saludaron los gemelos al unísono, tan sonrientes como siempre.

Harry no pudo soportarlo, y como había hecho con Neville se les lanzó encima a ambos, atrapándolos en un doloroso abrazo que hasta él resintió, mas no le importó en lo absoluto.

— ¡Tenemos a Harry! —exclamaron ambos, abrazándole igual de fuerte.

— ¡Los he extrañado tanto!

Neville también se había unido al séquito de abrazos, ahora formando una gran masa de brazos, cuchicheos de alivio, palabras de consuelo, y achuchones que hasta las parejas más melosas envidiarían.

Y sin embargo:

—Esperen, tenemos algo que discutir —el que había asesinado el encuentro emotivo fue Neville, su rostro antes alegre mostrando una seriedad inusual, pero su tez tan aliviada y relajada como no había estado antes.

Harry asintió, dejado su alborozo para más tarde, cuando los asuntos importantes fuesen tratados.

—Esto es extraño —comenzó Harry, separándose finalmente—. ¿Cómo ustedes también están aquí?

— ¡Eso es lo que íbamos a decir! —interrumpió Fred, robando el protagonismo.

—Despertamos un día —siguió George.

— ¡Y todo estaba cambiado!

—No te habíamos visto para ver si se trataba de una nueva táctica de ese

—Sí, de ese

—Voldemort —dijo Harry.

—Ajá, para ver si no era un nuevo método-jodedores-de-existencia, ya sabes, algo innovador.

—Pero definitivamente. No te habíamos visto, y creíamos que te tenía, hasta que un día te vimos practicando Quidditch.

—Y a que no sabes… —el rostro de circunstancias de Fred era gracioso, si no fuese porque Harry ya sabía a dónde iban a llegar con todo eso. Por la forma que mira el uniforme que tanto se había esforzado en ignorar…

—Slytherin —respondió.

—Sí, Slytherin —concordó Neville, atrayendo la atención de Harry, y tomando el liderazgo de la conversación. No sabía a dónde pararían con los gemelos explicando—. Harry, esto es muy extraño. Tenemos un mes aquí-

— ¡Un mes! —Harry boqueó de la impresión.

—Eso creemos. Ha sido horrible —empezó Fred, de nuevo, pero esta vez más serio, extraño en él—. Nuestro Ron no nos dirige la palabra, mucho menos Hermione, y qué decir de tu grupo…

—Sólo Neville nos habló un día —continuó George—, pero notamos que éramos los únicos… no lo sé, ¿diferentes?

—Los únicos que no actúan como si tuviesen la _Imperius_ encima —sentenció Neville.

Todos se crisparon, hasta Harry, quien se consideraba resistente a la maldición imperdonable, pero él bien sabía lo espantosa de la sensación, y no quería imaginarse si Ron o Herm estuviesen hechizados. Su estomago se contrajo dolorosamente, sintiendo una culpa apesadumbrada, no sabía por qué se sentía así, pero sí que es por su causa.

—Harry, no es tu culpa —susurró Neville con cuidado, posando la mano en su hombro, apretándosela afectuosamente—. No sabemos qué sucedió, y nos alegramos de que seas el Harry de siempre y no aquel Slytherin extraño.

Harry no sabía cómo tomarse aquellas palabras, pero de igual forma asintió.

—Err… ¿no han visto a nadie más-

— ¡Mierda! —ambos gemelos gimieron bajito, como si tuviesen un lío. Sujetaron las varitas agitándola con rapidez. Luego, observaron a Neville y asintieron.

—Es hora, Harry —Neville sujetó también su varita, y apuntó a Harry quien frunció el ceño, desconfiado.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No tenemos tiempo de explicarte, pero esto es necesario, si no nos encontrarán —explicó con rapidez, su frente llena de sudor frio.

— ¿Qué- ¡Pero explícame qué sucede! —demandó, exaltándose.

—No podemos ahora —dijo Fred.

—Sólo una cosa —prosiguió George—, no te molestes mucho.

—Sí, ha hecho calor —le sonrió Fred de vuelta.

Y antes de que pudiese preguntar a qué demonios se referían, Neville le lanzó un _desmaius_ que le dejó en el piso de aquel pasillo, quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Despertó con el olor de hierbas medicinales y fragancias parecidas al almizcle quemado de un incienso recién prendido, y se preguntó vagamente por qué Malfoy estaba perfumando la habitación, pero luego recordó que no estaba en las mazmorras, mucho menos con Malfoy. A él no lo veía desde Pociones y lo último que había visto…

* * *

Abrió los ojos con rapidez, incorporándose ofuscado de la cama de la enfermería, respirando con dificultad. Observó a ambos lados de la sala en búsqueda de sus amigos, mas nada encontró. ¿Habría sido un sueño? Pero fue demasiado real como para ser uno. La tristeza inundó su mente, pensando en lo feliz que había estado con aquel reencuentro, y antes no había sentido aquel sentimiento de felicidad.

Esperaba sinceramente que no fuese una mala jugada de su mente.

—Señor Potter —la jefa de enfermeras le llamó.

Harry alzó su mirada acuosa, posándola en ella, hasta que se percató de que no cargaba sus lentes. Madam Pomfrey se los colocó de inmediato, sonriéndole apenas con pesar, mientras le dejaba en sus manos una taza de té.

—Bébaselo, por favor —ordenó con suavidad, y Harry por su bien le obedeció.

El té no estaba mal, pero no era de tomar mucho aquellos líquidos demasiado dulces y aguados para su gusto. Sin embargo no rechistó, y se lo acabó al instante.

— ¿Qué me sucedió? —preguntó, dejando la taza en la mesita contigua a la cama individual de la enfermería.

—Usted se ha desmayado, Sr. Potter —respondió sin preámbulos.

Sintió que el mundo se hundía ante él con una rapidez imparable. ¿Había sido encontrado por alguien? ¿Dónde estaba Malfoy recriminándole por lo sucedido? ¿Se había dejado ver mucho? El alivio y la felicidad que sentía anteriormente fueron sustituidos por un temor sordo que empañó todo a su paso. Esto era malo, muy malo.

—Pe-pero, ¿por qué?

—Esto se ha salido de control, Sr. Potter —dijo madam Pomfrey, expresando sincera pena y disculpa—. Me temo que necesitaremos un experto en la materia.

Y antes de que pudiese preguntar a qué se refería, de la oficina de la enfermera, salió, ondeando su túnica negra a su caminar. El jefe de su casa, nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape venía a su encuentro, su rostro expresando todo y a la vez nada. Tan serio y circunspecto como siempre, el profesor de pociones se plantó frente a sí, al lado de la enfermera Pomfrey.

—Profesor… —gimió bajito, el temor sordo haciendo un eco intermitente en las profundidades de su mente.

—Sr. Potter —el profesor Snape hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, volviendo a su sitio rápidamente. No parecía divertido con la situación, ni feliz por ponerle algún castigo malévolo. Sus ojos escrutadores le observaban, invadiéndolo—. Me parece que tiene unas cuántas cosas qué explicarme.

Parecía tan serio, lleno de una capa de impersonalidad extraña en él, que no supo si sentirse aliviado o abrumado ante el cambio.

Sólo sabía que estaba en serios problemas.


End file.
